Strings of Fate Intertwined by Death
by gillpillpiano13
Summary: Alessandra DiRossi knew nothing of her past except for a certain vivid reoccurring nightmare. But, all is revealed by what could only be fate, when she met the Auditore family...and Ezio.
1. Chapter 1

15

**Strings of Fate Intertwined by Death**

**By Gillian**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Fate Discovered by Chance**

I don't remember much. Even what I know is blurred, fading yet still so real. I remember the pain, all over my body, my screams, the smell and taste of blood, mine and another's. And yet, I remember a strong feeling of guilt and shame, that I had ruined something that could have very well cost me my life at that moment. I had failed in some way. I recall the white robes I wore, covered in blood and a familiar face laughing at my defeat. He called me _something_ I know to be false and yet the images seem so real I'm unsure and I can't even remember what it was. He holds a blade to my throat, a blade somehow so familiar to me yet I don't know where. This is how my nightmare always is, how I wake up each morning.

And yet, I awoke to the birds singing as usual. I got out of bed and opened the window, letting in the sunlight and morning air. I looked down to my hands that were placed on the window sill, the same unusual mark on my ring finger. It was a burn, that much I was sure of but to be so perfectly shaped, how on earth would I have gotten it? As I think of this I have a flashing memory of the only part of my past I know. And yet I'm unsure if I can still believe it.

There are also times where my vision seems to… do strange things. City guards are red and some people are white and some objects as well. But there has been one strange man that I have only spotted a few times into the night wearing white robes. Much like I noticed myself wearing in my past memories. When my vision would change to being the strange colors only this man would be blue and myself as well.

I was dragged out of my deep thoughts as I heard yelling and fighting from below in the streets of Firenze. A large group of men were yelling at each other. I should've just stayed inside but I was much too curious to watch from the windows. I left the room I was staying at in the inn. I'm 17 years old and living on my own. I get many strange looks and many people ask if it's safe for a young woman to be walking about alone without a man at her side. I simply say that I'm doing just fine on my own. I didn't realize how wrong I was until today.

I saw the crowd in the street. The group exchanged insults. To one side I saw a young man about my age wiping blood off of his lip. I figured someone must've thrown something at him. Just then they charged at each other and the fighting broke loose. I did plan on going to the market but didn't see how I could get there with these boys blocking my way. So I stayed, waiting patiently to the side of the street until the fighting seemed to calm down. I noticed another boy come up to the one with the bleeding lip and laugh and talk with him. They looked to be related. I just shrugged and saw this as my chance to cross. But more men came charging.

I should mention that I never was one for dresses and woman's clothing. So here I was dressed in pants, a shirt and a cloak. I froze when a man charged right for me. I stepped back to turn and run but was too slow as he grabbed me and lifted me up into the air. I opened my mouth to scream and tell him that he had the wrong idea and that I was a woman but he was quick to stop me from doing anything and he punched me in the face, causing me to scream and fall to the ground in pain, bleeding.

My hood fell causing my face to be seen. It was obvious to him now that I was a girl.

"_Mio dio è una donna!_" He said.

"_Sì, è stupido stronzo!_ Watch it! Ah, I think you broke my fucking nose, _idiota!_" I screamed.

My screams and ranting was heard and I heard footsteps came rushing over. I looked up to see the two young men I thought were related. One looked to be my age, the one with the bloodied lip and the other looked older but I knew they must be brothers.

"What's going on here?" The older one asked.

"What does it look like? This maniac punched me in the, _ow_, nose!" I replied as I stood up and brushed myself off even as blood continued to flow from my nose.

"Federico, you protect her I'll take care of this." The younger brother replied as he stepped up and began beating the man who punched me.

Federico turned to me, "So, what is a _giovane e bella donna_ such as yourself doing getting caught up in fights?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not your average woman." I replied as I took off my cloak, fully revealing that I was wearing, well, man clothes.

We turned back to see the man from earlier on the ground in pain. The younger brother came back to us.

"So did we ever learn as to why our _bella_ here was dressed like a man?" He asked Federico.

"Well, I've never liked dresses and it makes climbing the roofs a lot easier." I replied.

"Interesting. Well, in any case, this is my brother Ezio and as you know I am Federico. We are of the Auditore family here in Firenze." Federico said. "Would you like us to take you home then miss-"

"Oh, right. I'm Alessandra DiRossi and I'd hate to trouble you but could we maybe go to the _dotorre_ first?"

Fedorico laughed, realizing his mistake. "Ah yes, how can I be so _stupido? _I have two ruffians on my hands that need to take care of their battle wounds."

"Yeah, that _idiota_ got me pretty good." I said, lightly touching my nose.

I could feel it swelling already.

"I'm just impressed that you haven't been crying these past moments and actually started to fight back. Most women would say they're dying by now." Ezio said.

"Like I said, I'm not like most women." I replied with a smile.

"Well come friends; let us head to the doctor."

"But, it's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours." Ezio said.

"Ha, wasted it on women and wine, huh?" His brother replied with a laugh.

"I'd hardly call it wasted." Ezio said with a smirk, "Lend me some florins then. Or have you done the same?"

The two brothers laughed heartily. _Great_, I mentally sighed, _a couple of rough housing, sex driven rich boys, ugh. _That's the last thing I needed.

Federico suggested his younger brother search their recent beating victim's pockets for some money to pay the doctor.

"I'm without money as well, should I go take some?" I asked.

"Nonsense, a _bella donna_ such as yourself will most likely get away free of charge I'm sure with the way most men are."

I laughed a little, "I suppose I'll take that as a complement, given my current state." I said as I noticed how my shirt and face was covered in blood.

Federico seemed to notice as well and smiled, "Here, this should help some."

"_Grazie_." I said as I took the cloth he offered me.

I wiped most of the blood off of my face and looked a little better. Ezio came back with a small bag of florins. We headed into Firenze and found the nearest doctor. I had to restrain from giggling at his bird-like mask. I knew very well that it served as protection from the plague but it just looked funny. He treated Ezio's lip and took the money and waved us off. Ezio turned back,

"Wait, _signore_. Could you perhaps treat our friend here as well? You see my brother and I found her being robbed." Ezio said convincingly.

The doctor looked me over. I made myself cry for good measure. He waved me forward.

"_Bene_. Let me take a look." He replied.

I stepped up to him. He lifted my chin up to him and looked at my nose. He wiped away the remaining blood and tapped my nose. I sucked in a breath and winced. "_Sì_, as I thought, it is broken. I will need to reset it and I'd suggest something cool to place on her nose later to reduce the swelling. Are you ready?" The doctor asked me as he placed his hands on my nose. I nodded.

"Here." Ezio said suddenly, offering me his hand to hold.

I thought that was kind of him, judging by how arrogant he seems to be. I took his hand in mine and gripped it. I took a breath. The doctor made a quick jerking motion and I heard the sickening crack. I squeezed his hand tightly. The doctor moved his hands away. I muttered curses under my breath and rubbed my nose carefully.

"It is done. I'll let you go free of charge this time." He said.

We thanked the doctor and headed off. We were about halfway down the street when Ezio elbowed me. I looked up at him.

"You can probably let go of my hand now, Alessandra." He whispered.

Blushing, I quickly removed my grip and looked away, "S-sorry."

"_Nessun problema_," He chuckled as we walked on.

I had momentarily zoned out as I heard the brothers laughing and talking. I looked around at the people and the markets. I made a reminder to myself that I hadn't eaten today and needed to find a way to steal a meal later. I hadn't even noticed anyone talking to me until I heard someone shout my name. I turned to see the two brothers waiting for me by some crates near an alley. I ran up to them.

"So, Alessandra," Federico said, "I was just challenging Ezio here to a little race to the church rooftop. Care to join? That is, if you can keep up?"

I smirked, "Just because I'm a woman and one man got a hit on me, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"Alright then…_Uno, due, tre!_" Federico shouted.

I laughed and shoved the boys aside as I darted forward. I leaped up the crates and swung my body at the pole, landing on the rooftop. Now I just needed to sprint to the roof and- what the? I was on my butt on the roof. I looked to see Ezio speeding ahead, laughing. _That little bastard!_ I got back up and chased after him. He made it just in time and with Federico close behind me.

I was about to congratulate Ezio on the win when I saw Federico go and climb up the bell tower of the church.

"Where are you going?" Ezio called.

"You'll see."

I just shrugged and followed after Ezio as he went up the tower to his brother. Federico helped Ezio and I up as we reached the top of the tower. The eldest Auditore wrapped his arm around his younger brother,

"It is a good life we live brother."

"The best, may it never change."

"And may it never change us." Federico said as he and his brother looked out to Firenze.

I didn't want to ruin their moment so I felt this a good time to leave. I put my hood up and headed down to begin my descent down the tower. It was nice meeting these boys but I think it's best if I just continue my life as I have been, alone. I was about to begin climbing down when a voice stopped me,

"Alessandra? Where are you going?" I heard Ezio ask.

I turned to him, "Back to my life. Being alone has kept me out of trouble so far."

I turned on my heel, intent on leaving these boys forever until Ezio grabbed my wrist firmly yet not as to hurt me. I spun to face him. "I-I'll be fine, really. I'm staying at an inn for now but since I can't afford it I'm leaving tonight and I'll just move onto the next one. I've been living this way for as long as I can remember."

"Wait. What do you mean? Have you no family?" Federico asked.

"I don't know. My memory only goes as far back as four months ago but anything before that is hazy."

"Well then, why don't you come stay with us for a while, it'll save you the trouble of going from inn to inn. And from the looks of it, you haven't eaten anything in quite some time." Federico suggested.

I paused. I wasn't so sure if I could trust these boys. But, they do seem kind and if worse comes to worse I know how to get myself out of trouble.

"Well, maybe just for a little while." I replied.

"Come on then, Ezio. We really should be getting home."

"Wait." Ezio said as he glanced down to a house in the street.

"Ezio," Federico scolded, "Let Cristina sleep."

"There will be time for that…later." Ezio smirked as he jumped off the roof and into a hay stack below.

"Well, well, who's Cristina?" I teased.

"Ha, it's not serious. He's just happened to sleep with her more than once."

"Oh, well. Nice to know the kind of guy Ezio is."

"He's not all bad. He really cares about the people he does love. And I don't just mean those who really just love his penis." Federico laughed.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing myself. "We should head home, my father will be worried and my family will want to meet you."

I watched as he prepared to launch himself off the building. I had a sudden flash in my memory. Someone in white robes jumped off the building with their arms spread out and I took a step to do so myself. I snapped out of my thoughts to Federico's voice.

"I asked if you wanted to hop on my back to take the jump."

"What? Oh, yeah thanks." I said as I wrapped my legs around Federico's waist and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Hold on tight." He smiled as he ran off the ledged and impressively was able to flip us both so we landed on our backs into the hay stack.

I popped my head back out to have him help me out. I picked the bits of hay out of my hair. I brushed myself off only to see that my shirt was still covered in blood. I was about to ask if I could have something to cover it up but we reached the door all too quickly.

Federico knocked on the door and then entered. A woman was sitting at a small table in the next room embroidering something. She stood up and came to greet us.

"Federico, _mio figlio_, I am glad to see you home. And my with a woman, that's usually I'd suspect from Ezio but- _mio dio_! My dear, what on earth have my sons gotten you into?" She exclaimed as she must've taken in my appearance.

"I'm fine, I assure you. In fact,_ signora_, your boys saved from well, being in the wrong place at the wrong time." I explained.

"Ah well, that's quite chivalrous of them. You may call me Maria and what is your name, dear?" Maria inquired.

"Alessandra DiRossi." I replied as I gave her my hand.

We shook hands and she smiled. She seemed like a kind and loving mother, a woman I could trust. We sat talking in the room for a bit and I explained my strange situation.

"Hmm," Maria pondered," You said you and the boys did a little walking around Firenze. Did anything jog your memory?"

I felt I could trust Maria in some strange way, as if I knew her but I still wasn't sure if I should discuss such things with people I barely know. I took a breath and figured why not? It's not like they'd know anything about jumping off buildings, right?

"Well, they boys and I climbed a rooftop and jumped off of it and I had a certain memory of doing it before with…other people." I said.

I didn't want to be so specific as to mention the white robes and dig deeper into my more traumatizing memories. And yet, when I said this, a strange look crossed Maria's face. She looked as if she was in dis-belief and yet at the same time saddened and, afraid. As quickly as it came she returned to normal.

"Perhaps you should speak with my husband Giovanni. He may be able to help you, and he'll want to meet you and know you'll be staying here for a while anyway. He should be in his study. I'll have my daughter Claudia show you the way, you'll have a chance to meet her as well. Claudia?" Maria said across the house.

A young girl, maybe just a year or two younger than me came down the steps. "Yes mother?"

"Claudia, could you show our guest, Alessandra, to your father, please?" Maria asked as she gestured to me.

I smiled politely. "Sure. It's this way." She said as she pointed up the stairs.

I got up and started to follow the Auditore girl. "Nice to meet you, Claudia." I said as we headed up the steps.

"And you as well. Are you with one of my brothers or something?" She asked, almost annoyed.

With a brother like Ezio I could see why she would be a little annoyed at probably yet another woman coming into the home. I laughed, "No, nothing like that, I have no place to stay so they offered to let me stay awhile and felt I should let you father know and introduce myself."

"Reasonable…for once." She laughed suddenly, " Ha, I wish you could've seen when Ezio tried bringing a courtesan into our house! Mother was ready to disown him! The rest of us were just having a good laugh" She chuckled.

I smiled. We had come to a stop at a large door near the end of a hallway. "Well, this is it. Let someone know if you want tea or anything to drink later, okay?"

"I will, thank you, Claudia." I replied as she turned to head back downstairs.

I took a breath and knocked on the door. A tall man with shoulder length brown hair opened the door. "_Ciao, Signore_ Auditore. Maria felt I should introduce myself and ask if it was alright if I stay here awhile. Oh I'm-" I started.

He held his hand up to stop the rambling I surely would've started, "Please that is perfectly alright. I'm just glad you aren't some courtesan my son tried to bring home." He said with a smirk.

"Ha, your daughter, Claudia told me that story." I chuckled.

"Please, come in, sit." He motioned me into the room and I took a seat.

"Well, now that the other matters are cleared up, Maria also felt that you could somehow help me with the fact that I can't remember anything of my past since before about four months ago." I stated.

Giiovanni simply listened to me as he stared out his window, thinking contently as I talked.

I continued on and simply started by saying that I first of all have the strange burn on my ring finger. But I was stopped mid-sentence by Giovanni whipping around and staring at me with wide eyes. I didn't even get a chance to ask him what the matter was because he simply dashed over to me and grabbed my hand and looked at the burn on my finger. I was utterly confused.

"Um, G-Giovanni? What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"This mark… What did you say your name was?" He asked, looking into my eyes now.

But then he gasped and even looked pale. "It, it can't be." He whispered.

I was worried now. "G-"

"Alessandra? You're alive?"


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Made

**A.N.: Ch. 2! Sorry it took so long but I've been on vacation and other stuff just got in the way… Ok, I meant to do this before, I will now list the Italian word translations at the top of the screen , enjoy!**

_**Buonanotte:**_** Goodnight**

_**Sì e dolci sogni: Yes, and sweet dreams**_

_**Signore/a: Mr. /Mrs.**_

_**Bella: Beautiful**_

_**Mia Cara: My dear**_

_**Merda: Shit**_

_**Accidenti: Damn it**_

_**Muto: Dumb**_

_**Piccola Puttana: Little Whore**_

_**Vaffanculo: Fuck off**_

_**Tesoro: Sweetheart**_

_**Padre: Father**_

**Aspettare: Wait**

Chapter 2: Memories Made 

"What? How do you- I never told you my name. And what do you mean, I'm alive?" I breathed, standing out of my seat now.

"Alessandra, listen to me. You know me from your past. I can explain everything. Just please, sit down." Giovanni said calmly.

I slowly sat back in my chair, my eyes never leaving Giovanni's. "I know all of this because you and I, Alessandra, we are assassins." He said quietly.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Shh! I know this is a lot to take in but just listen. I also know this because I was there the night you lost your memory."

I tried to calm down to hear this, to hear the key to unlocking my hidden memories. "But first, at least tell me what you remember." Giovanni continued.

I nodded slowly. I told him everything. I told him about when my vision would change to the strange colors and then I told him about my nightmare. I told him every last detail I could remember. That's when he seemed really interested. "That was the last time I saw you. You see, we were on a mission. You were a novice, like a student, and you came on your first mission with me. We were after a powerful Templar. Templars are an organization that want nothing but power and are against the assassins. The Templar is Rodrigo Borgia."

"We had received information from the order of assassins that he was coming to Firenze and so you and I just went as confirmation. We didn't plan to kill him. I thought it would be a safe choice as a first mission for you but… We were detected. I tried to protect you but I was injured and my blade broken. There were too many men and you were outnumbered. I fell unconscious then but I saw them drag you away to I don't know where. I blame myself every day. I was sure you were dead, Alessandra."

"I searched everywhere for you. The only thing I found where they kept you was your robes and all your weapons but you weren't in sight. They must've removed them when they took you and probably tortured you to the point where you forgot everything. I am so sorry." Giovanni finished.

It all made sense now. My nightmare was of when I was taken by Borgia and he was the man in my dream and he had called me an assassin; and tried to kill me with my own blade. I remembered that the burn on my finger had come from when I had officially joined the order. My memory of jumping off the building came from after I had officially joined the order and took a leap of faith with the other novices. I remembered everything, assassins, Templars, eagle vision, hidden blades and…death. My past dealt with being trained to take lives.

I just sat in silence. The answers I had been searching for only lead to death. I couldn't even deny it. I am an assassin.

"Thank you. I'm glad to finally understand my past but it's just…a lot, you know?" I finally said.

"I understand. But just know that you are safe here and you may stay as long as you like. And if you need anything or have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask." Giovanni replied.

I thanked him once more and got up to leave. "_Buonanotte._" I said as I left his study to be downstairs with the others.

Everyone was in the room, laughing and talking. All I could think of was who knew? Who knew about Giovanni's real job? He was a banker sure, but what about the other side of him…and this newly found side of me? Maria surely had to know, maybe she knew about me too. I took a seat on the couch next to her.

I must've looked strange, being so deep in thought about my whole life because Maria asked if I was alright. I turned to her. A kind and understanding look in her eyes. I now knew that she had to know about Giovanni. "It's just so- I feel like I must be a different person, as if it's not really me but…" I trailed off.

She patted my hand gently, "I know, my child, I know. I feel the same way about Giovanni sometimes. It feels strange to know that part of him and I'm sure it's strange to now know this part of yourself… you are so young and to experience such things…but such is life."

Maria's words really meant a lot to me. She was so compassionate and understanding and even being here, with her and her family…any family made me feel loved- like I belonged somewhere. I didn't even realize that there was another person in the room until I heard Federico's voice.

"Alessandra, I don't think you have met my youngest brother, Petruccio." Federico said to me as he motioned to the little boy sitting next to him.

"No, I don't think I have. Nice to meet you Petruccio, I'm Alessandra DiRossi." I replied to the boy who looked to be about twelve.

He smiled and said hello. He seemed like a nice boy, compared to his roughhousing brothers. The clock chimed eleven just then.

"Goodness, well I suggest we all get to bed. Federico you may show Alessandra to her room. And where is Ezio? I thought he would be home by now." Maria asked.

Federico and I smirked as we glanced to each other, "He's er…_ spending the night_ with a friend." I replied.

Maria muttered and rolled her eyes and simply headed up to bed with Pertruccio and Claudia following up behind her, leaving Federico and I downstairs.

"Alessandra, if you're not quite tired yet, I was going to head to the roof and look at the stars awhile. Care to join me?" He questioned.

"Sure," I replied, "That sounds nice."

I followed the eldest Auditore outside as we just climbed the side of his house. I wondered if he and his brothers _ever_ used ladders. We reached the top and he helped me up. We just lie back on his roof in the heart of Firenze and watch the stars as the city went to sleep. I took in all that's happened to me and remembered my nose and my blood soaked clothes. We had been out for about half an hour and I hadn't even realized.

"I think I'd like to head off to bed now, maybe change out of these clothes." I said to Federico as I sat up.

Federico did as well and brushed himself off. He helped me up and we made our descent back down the side of his house. He went first and made it down before me. I was halfway down when, of course, and yet I'm supposed to be an assassin, my foot slipped on the window ledge and I was falling down about two stories. I gasped but didn't scream. I don't scream when I feel like I'm falling, probably because I'm technically used to it but I needed to get Federico's attention! I took a breath to scream but was cut short by landing.

Thankfully it wasn't to my death. I opened my eyes again to feel strong arms around me. I looked up to see Federico's bewildered deep brown eyes staring back at me. My heart was pounding against my chest.

"Watch your step." He said breathless.

I laughed and threw my arms around him. "Thank you."

He put me down on my feet gently. He led me back inside and to my room. It was definitely nicer than the small, filthy inn rooms I was used to. The room was quite large and decorated beautifully. There was a four poster bed and entire bathroom and not just the tin tubs I was used, whole, huge tub! I was utterly amazed. Federico just laughed and smiled at my reaction. I shooed him out now so I could take my bath and change. "Alright, you leave so I can change and such." I laughed as I literally pushed him with all my might out the door. "And_ buonanotte_."

"_Sì e dolci sogni_, Alessandra." Federico replied.

I just nodded. I closed the door and heard Federico yawn and walk away; I could hear his footsteps getting quieter. I leaned against the door and sighed. I was tired and filthy. I think a bath is just what I need. I spent some time figuring out how to even get the tub to work. I started to get the water running and picked some soap to use, making the tub fill with bubbles.

I let the water run while I tried to find some clothes to wear. I opened the dresser and saw a bunch of undergarments and finally some nightgowns. I threw it on the bed and grabbed a towel and wash cloth. I stepped into the warm water. I could already see the dirt come off me. I swear I must've had a year's worth of filth on me.

When I was all done my skin actually looked a shade lighter. I even smelled like roses thanks to the fancy soaps. I dried myself off and put on the night gown. I sighed as I noticed it showed a great deal of my chest. _Well this is going to make for some interesting morning conversation_, I thought as I opened the window to let in some air. Considering Ezio would probably be home tomorrow. I just ignored these thoughts and flopped on the bed. I most likely just passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes sleepily in the morning and slowly yawned and stretched. I was startled by a strange sight. Ezio clambered up the wall and leaped through my window!

"Ezio? What on earth are you-"

"_Shh!"_ He said.

I was silent as I heard the distant sounds of angry guards cursing and running. He sighed in relief.

"What was all that?" I asked sitting up.

"Let's just say that _Signore_ Vespucci did not like what he saw." He replied. He took in my appearance, blatantly staring at my chest, "But I certainly do."

I scoffed and threw my pillow at his face. He only laughed.

"You're just asking to be pushed out of that window." I growled.

He raised his hands in defense, "Alright, relax _bella, _it's just a little joke."

"Yeah sure. And don't call me that…" I mumbled as I tried ignoring him by brushing my messy blonde hair. I suddenly realized how unusual my hair color was compared to all the dark hair and dark- eyed women of Florence.

"You sure don't tell Federico otherwise." He smirked.

I reddened slightly but sighed, "Well maybe I'd let you too if you'd stop acting like such an-"

"What's all this yelling about?" Federico suddenly said as he poked his head in the room.

"Nothing." Ezio and I both replied, annoyed with each other.

"Just curious, by the sounds of it I could've sworn mother and father must've been arguing." Federico said with a smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just that you two were bickering as if you were married." He replied.

And with that Federico left the room. I just went on with my morning routine, trying to ignore Ezio. I had done everything else but change.

"As much as I'd love to just kick you out right now, I need a favor." I said to Ezio.

"And what might it be, _Alessandra_." He purred.

I rolled my eyes, "Could I borrow some clothes of yours?" I asked.

"Alright, _if_-"

"Oh great." I mumbled. "What do you want, Ezio?"

"I'll go easy on you this time…a kiss."

I definitely knew I was blushing. I may not have been able to remember much of my past, but I certainly knew that I had never been kissed. I stumbled over my words as I tried to tell him so,

"But, well I-um-"

"Why so nervous?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow with a confident smirk on his face.

"Well, I've never even been kissed before." I said quietly, looking at the floor, my face still pink.

"Really?" Ezio asked. "I'd surely thought that a beautiful woman like you had done more than that."

"Nope." I replied in a small voice.

I looked up with whatever bravery I had left. He was in front of me now. He was only an inch or two taller than me. My heart was already racing. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"There's no need to be nervous, _mia cara_." He whispered.

I wasn't even sure what to do so I didn't do anything but look into his eyes. I noticed for the first time that they were a light golden almost hazel color. I could see my blue-green eyes staring back at him. My heart wasn't racing anymore. It felt like we were standing here for hours but really it had only been minutes. His face was so close to mine now and yet my heart remained in a steady rhythm.

His lips moved close to mine. Our eyes still locked in each other's gaze. His lips only lightly touched mine before pressing firmly against them. He moved his lips against mine so- almost hungrily. I hadn't even realized it but my hands were wrapped around his neck and his hands drifted down to my waist. I had never experienced such a feeling before. And I was drowning in it.

I was breathless as he pulled away, his eyes staring into my eyes. "So how was that then for your first time being kissed?" He asked with a smile.

I really was at a loss for words, "Well, I- I never- wow."

"I figured you would say something like that," He laughed," Now follow me." He whispered by my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

I followed him out of my room and down the hall. We stopped a couple doors down. I remembered now that the whole point of us kissing was so that I could get some clothes to wear. He opened the door. I just stood by the door while he rummaged through the drawers in his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and pants and handed them to me. I thanked him and turned to leave but he stopped me. "Alessandra, I'm sorry if my behavior has offended you in any way. I'll try to…control myself from now on, deal, _bella_?"

I smiled, "Deal. This should be fun. Tell you what; if you can last all day without throwing yourself at some woman, I'll do a favor for you."

"Whatever I want?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure." I thought about that for a second, "Wait-wait-"

"Ha, too late now." He laughed.

"_Merda_." I cursed, not even wanting to think what favors Ezio could possibly want from me.

I just sighed and left the room. I put on Ezio's clothes. They fit surprisingly well. I actually still managed to look like a woman because they were a little tight. He must've given me some of his old ones. I braided my hair back and headed downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. I would've sat down with them but I wanted to take a walk around Firenze and think. I just grabbed an apple and headed to the door.

"Alessandra, where are you going? You can join us if you wish." Maria called.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just going to take a walk." I replied.

"Ah, Ezio why don't you go with Alessandra, I have some papers I want delivered to Lorenzo de' Medici." Giovanni said. Of course not before somewhat scolding Ezio for his little misadventures from yesterday and last night. He just told us to return back to him when we were done_. So much for my alone time…_

I just tried to ignore him as I took a bite out of my apple. I looked to all the people of Firenze around me and listened to markets buzzing. I was just walking. I didn't even realize when I'd lost sight of Ezio. I was in some narrow, dirty side street. I probably took a wrong turn. I looked around and then decided to head back the other way.

When I spun back around I ran smack into a group of people, "_Ow_, _accidenti_! Watch where you're going you _muto_…"

I trailed off when I realized I'd bumped into a group of guards. They all had their swords out, ready to attack. But they all laughed and smirked when they saw me._ Good, I'm off the hook_, I thought. Until they started walking towards me. I scrambled backwards but a guard grabbed me by the wrist and heaved me against the wall.

I moved my other hand to punch him but he grabbed that wrist too. He leaned his smelly face closer to me.

"What was that you said _piccola puttana_?" He growled.

I just spat in his face as reply, "_Vaffanculo_." I said.

"Looks like this one needs to learn some manners." A guard said.

"_Sì_ let's teach her a lesson on how she should speak to those who have authority over her." The one holding me said.

He ran his hand up my shirt ripping it open. I screamed but it was covered by one of the guard's hands. The other continued to molest me with his hands in the middle of the street. I was half naked and screamed through his hand. His hand moved to my pants and moved to untie them. I couldn't believe this was happening to me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Alessandra!" I heard my name, I heard it called again. I knew now that it was Ezio looking for me.

I tried screaming through his hand again when I saw Ezio at the end of the street. I screamed again and moved my body around as much as I could. He turned his head and saw me. He dashed down the street immediately. He knocked the other guards down and grabbed the man who held my by the shoulders and punched him in the face, knocking him out. The other guards scrambled to get up but Ezio went over and beat them until they fell unconscious. By this point I had collapsed to the ground, shaking and crying. I didn't even care that I was half naked anymore I was just so scared. Ezio came over to me. He got on his knees and pulled me into his arms. I was still shaking and crying violently. He just held me. He put my ripped shirt back around me and gave me his vest and buttoned it around me.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to leave this safety. He tried to make me stand but I only fell back into his arms, unable to stand. He suggested that I head back home and let him handle the letter. But I refused,

"N-no...I don't want t-to be alone. Please d-don't leave." I cried as I grabbed his sleeve.

He agreed and let me come with him. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked. I had never been so scared in all my life, or so helpless. I knew that when I was an assassin I had all my weapons and even without them, my training but I knew nothing of it now. I was powerless.

It wasn't long before we reached where Lorenzo di'Medici was supposed to be. But, there was only one of his servants. He said that Lorenzo had gone on some trip and would return soon so we just left the papers with him. We headed back to his home, safety. We were back into the markets and crowds. I scooted closer to him when we passed a group of guards.

"Relax, _tesoro_. I won't let them hurt you." He whispered.

We got to his home just then. Giovanni was with someone.

"Ah, hello. You remember my friend, Uberto –"

Ezio bowed and told him good morning and despite the fact that I was wearing pants I curtsied. I don't know I just figured I should since I _am_ a woman after all.

"To you as well." Alberti replied.

Giovanni turned to us now, "I trust you delivered the message?"

"_Sì, Padre_ but it seems Lorenzo is out of town." Ezio answered.

"_Hmm_, I did not anticipate this." Giovanni said.

"What does it matter? So you wait another day or two?" Uberto suggested.

"Listen, your mother and sister have been looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while but for now, see if you can't help them." Giovanni said to Ezio.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us."

"Good to see you Ezio." Uberto nodded as he and Giovanni left the room.

"I should go and see what my mother and sister need my help with. Will you be alright here?" Ezio asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Besides, Federico is still here, I'll just stick around with him for a while." I assured him.

He nodded and headed out. I was alone in the house. I just headed upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed. I was still shaken up from well to put it clearly, being on the brink of being raped. I had my first kiss today, and now to almost have an important part of myself taken away all in the same day is to say the least, a little nerve-racking. I heard a sudden knock and the sound of my name. I looked up to see Federico standing in my open doorway.

"Ezio mentioned to me what happened to you while you two were out. Are you all ri- hey, it's okay. What's got you upset?" He asked, concerned. I didn't even realize I was crying, "Er-sorry if bringing this up caused you to be-"

"It's fine. I'm just a little shaken up about it is all." I replied, my voice sounding far away.

"Maybe you should do something to take your mind off things." He said as he walked across the room to look out the window. "Looks like Ezio back and it also looks like he must've taken care of my sister's love issue."

"Love issue?" I inquired.

"Her latest partner, Duccio wasn't exactly faithful to her and I suppose Ezio went to_… talk_ with him. And- What on earth is he doing on the roof?" He replied as he peered out the window. Ezio had some small blck things in a bunch in his arms." Ah, he must be getting feathers for Petruccio. He collects them for some reason." I nodded in reply. "Since he's back why don't you go and see if he needs help with aiding my mother."

"Yeah, sure; thanks Federico." I said as I sat up.

He smiled and I turned to leave the room. I headed downstairs. I turned my head to see Giovanni sitting at his desk in his study, looking bored as he glanced over banking papers and counting money and balancing things. He huffed and looked out in the hall and noticed me. I smiled and waved. He smiled and nodded to me. I technically didn't know Giovanni that long but he seemed like a father to me, someone I could trust with everything, which is a nice feeling being that I have no recollection of my actual family.

I just bounded back down the stairs. I went out the door just as Ezio stepped up to his mother. He glanced my way and the corner of his mouth curled up to a half-smile. He continued speaking to his mother. She needed help getting some paintings from a family friend.

So Ezio and I just followed Maria throughout the crowded street as she and Ezio talked about some matters. Like of how he fought with Vieri de' Pazzi and some other legal matters concerning his father Francesco and Giovanni. I thought in the back of my mind if maybe he was a Templar like the man who tortured me, Rodrigo Borgia.

I was dragged out my thoughts as I noticed Maria knocking on the door. A man stepped out. He had shoulder length blond-brown hair and was wearing a beret. He greeted Maria with kisses and then said hello to us as Maria introduced us. He's Leonardo Da Vinci an artist, inventor and I guess experimenter. When he left, Maria did some more scolding at Ezio and I tried my best not to laugh.

"He's very talented." She said to us, about Leonardo.

"Imaginable." Ezio responded, not seeming to care.

"Self-expression is vital to understand and enjoy life. You should find an outlet." She continued.

"I have plenty of outlets." Ezio retorted with a shrug and eye roll.

"I meant besides vaginas." Maria chastised.

I almost burst out laughing.

"Mother," Ezio cried. I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, mad or just stating that didn't care otherwise, but the look on his face was priceless and I giggled quietly as Ezio glared at me.

Leonardo came back with the paintings and Maria made Ezio carry them back. It was a quiet walk back. Ezio placed the crate of paintings by the door and Leonardo and Maria went inside to talk I supposed. Ezio and I just walked around outside. I wondered what either we or I should do next. I figured maybe because of my little incident, I should talk with Giovanni about possibly training me again.

"I'm going to go see if father needs anymore work done." Ezio announced.

"I'll come with; I wanted to talk to him about…stuff." I replied.

"What sort of _stuff_, _bella_?" Ezio asked.

I just shrugged and smiled. We entered the Auditore home once more. Giovanni told Ezio that he wanted some packages delivered and to go get a message from a pigeon coop. But he also said that he wanted to talk to Ezio later. I wondered if it was about Ezio training to be an assassin.

Ezio said he would get it done and headed out. I figured he wouldn't be back till sunset or early nightfall. I caught up with Giovanni as he was heading back upstairs to his study.

"Giovanni, _aspettare_!" I called.

"Ah, Alessandra, what is it?" He questioned.

My voice dropped to a whisper as we continued up the stairs, "I was wondering if, well as long as you're not too busy with Federico, I was wondering if you could train me too? If you can't, I understand. But, it's just that I want to be able to defend myself again, to be in control."

"I do understand, my dear. Of course I will train you. Federico should be in my study, we shall need to explain all this to him." Giovanni said.

We climbed the rest of the stairs and walked into Giovanni's study. Federico was lounging in a chair. He got up when we entered, "Father, were we going to tra-… Alessandra." He stopped himself.

Giovanni held up a hand, "It is alright, my son. She knows."

He was confused, which is understandable, "What do you mean, how; in what way?"

Giovanni pulled the door shut, "Federico, Alessandra is an assassin."


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**A.N.: Sorry if this chapter is a little short (or not if you think mine are long?). Anyways there's a little fight in here (with plenty more to come ;) ) so you get **_**barely**_** a look at what Alessandra is capable of… to be sure review and stuff. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for events in the future. Oh and during the fight I listened to the music from the Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood trailer (which is awesome) and it's pretty epic for that scene , enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Acceptance

"You cannot be serious? She doesn't seem-"Federico protested.

"It's true," I said showing him my initiation mark," I just lost my memory after some unlucky encounters."

Federico glanced to his father for confirmation. He nodded and then went on to explain exactly the events of how and when I lost my memory. This took quite a while since Federico asked many questions. He finally asked why I'd come up here with Giovanni,

"Due to my memory loss, I've no recollection of any of my years of training, at least not that I'm aware of, maybe some will come back if I try, but anyway, Giovanni said he would train me as well." I explained.

We discussed what training Federico already had and what I basically knew and really needed to know. I could free run over the roofs and climb buildings well enough but my fighting skills weren't really there at all and as for weapons, no way. I still can't wrap my head around the idea of me being able to kill but I can't hide from the facts.

Giovanni glanced at the time, it was near sunset. "Come, we may head to the courtyard to train a little with hand to hand combat and defense for now to start."

Maria and the others were in different places downstairs. Annetta, the family servant was tidying up near the living room. We were almost to the bottom of the steps when I heard heavy footsteps approaching and the banging on the door and yelling. Giovanni told Federico to go into the living room with the rest of the family; all I heard was "protect them".

Then in a whir, Giovanni was pushing me towards the wall, "Giovanni, what-what's going on? Why-"

He did something and the wall opened before me into secret room, "Alessandra, you must remain here, these people are here for me because of what you and I know and they will surely take you, torture you, or worse. You must stay here." He hissed.

"But what about the others, your family, shouldn't they hide, too?" I asked, scared.

"They should be fine, shaken up, but these men should have no reason to kill them. But the information you have is too valuable."

"But I don't know anything!" I cried.

"They have ways of making you, _remember_. Just stay here, no matter what. You've no idea what is at stake if the information is discovered."

Just then the door broke down and Giovanni slammed the secret entrance. I heard screams, breaking, crashing, and yelling. I just scrambled to the corner and lay on the hard, cold stone floor, sobbing. I heard Maria's screams and then her shouting the names of her children, Federico and Petruccio, and Giovanni's. Claudia could be heard screaming a string of curses mixed with shouts of despair. I heard the men cursing to Maria as I heard her screaming, "no." over and over until it became a whisper. There was silence later. The only sounds heard were of sorrow, quiet sobs and cries.

I realized no one knew I was here. I heard them talk about me; they'd thought I'd been taken as well. I wanted to jump up and bang on the walls and scream, "I'm here, I'm here!" But I knew I shouldn't expose the world of the order of the assassin's I could see just around this room. Weapons, documents and folded, sitting on a chair near me, my assassin robes. I knew they weren't Giovanni's; they were small, that I could see. The proof of my true past was sitting right across from me.

I heard rushing footsteps enter the foyer. I heard a voice, Ezio. I wanted to bang on the walls with all my might to tell him I was here. To have his strong arms wrap around me and engulf me in their safety, but I was drowning in the dark and cold. He talked with his broken-hearted family. They left with Annetta I heard, to her sister's. But he had other plans.

I was all alone now, waiting. I'd figured by now that Giovanni knew this would happen. But then I wondered why he would shove me in this room, why spare me from the horror that I should deserve for being with him that night in the first place and getting dragged away to be tortured until useless. It's probably all my fault…all my fault.

Ezio had left to talk with Giovanni. I remembered now how much he truly didn't know. I was in the dark about most things as well but I now felt terrible for not telling him who I was but that would compromise the creed, that much I remembered, but how could I trust Ezio with such information? I at least sat up from the floor and leaned my back against the stones and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to breathe evenly.

Time seemed to go on forever, and yet what had just happened seemed to happen just two seconds ago when really it had been several minutes maybe an hour, I had no idea. I was startled to hear footsteps in the silence. I held my breath. Maybe one of the men had come back in search of me, maybe they tortured Giovanni and he knew where I was. A chill ran up my spine and I froze when I heard the door to this room open. I prepared to see death coming for me but it was someone entirely different,

"E-Ezio?" I whispered.

His head spun around threateningly glaring around the room, until he saw me. I got up from the corner, never dropping my eyes from his. His entire person changed, a wave of emotion seemed to come over him. He was relieved. He viciously pulled me into his arms,

"Alessandra! Thank god! Father said you were safe but I had feared the worst. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But we need to talk; it's partly about why your father sent you here."

"To get the documents to give to Uberto so my family will be released."

"Yes and about your history. You see, and I will do my best to explain, but, your father, myself and now you I fear must take on the duty, we are…we are assassins, Ezio." I said slowly.

He was angry and confused but I explained everything. About his father, me and what it all meant. Then I gestured to the chest I was sure he was looking for, "See for yourself."

He went over to the chest. He opened it slowly and pulled out Giovanni's assassin robes. He put each piece on, almost as if to accept the weight of what it meant, who he was becoming. He grabbed the documents and turned to me. My hand was brushing across my own robes that lay across the chair in front of me. I hesitated. I picked up the robes, the weapons lay underneath. I put on the robes slowly, tying each thread, putting each weapon around me, on me: the knives on my back, the blade hidden in my wrist. I grabbed an extra string and pulled my long blond hair back.

The heavy hood remained hanging by my neck, almost as if _I_ was afraid to accept who I was going to become once I do this. Ezio stepped over to me, his hands gliding across my shoulders, pulling up my own white hood delicately over my head, hiding my face.

We walked out of the secret room, the door shutting behind us.

"So, did your family get away to safety?" I asked.

"Yes, but…my mother-"

"I know." I said.

We just left it at that and left the palazzo Auditore for what would probably be the last time. We came out of there with the intention of just heading right to Uberto Alberti with no problems; but that would be too much to ask now wouldn't it? Two armed guards were there to stop us. They were there to arrest both of us, but Ezio doesn't exactly know how I am involved and quite frankly neither do I. I pulled out the sword that was at my side and prayed to god I remembered how to use it.

It was heavy; I had doubts if I could even move it any higher than my hip. Ezio charged at one guard while the other stepped up to me. He seemed to be going so slow and yet I could tell he was really racing towards me. I looked into his eyes, he was going to kill me, and they weren't taking prisoners tonight. I willed myself to move and do something. I lifted the sword up in front of me, squeezing the hilt to make sure it wouldn't go flying out of my hands.

I held my breath as he was nearly about to strike. I heard metal clang against metal, sparks flying. I'd blocked his blow, I could do this! I spread my feet farther apart and bent my knees. I stepped quickly swiped my sword at him but he anticipated it and jumped. With that momentum he flung his blade towards me. I ducked and moved under it. I spun around, going behind his knees; I swiped my blade across, sending him down. I was standing over him, I brought my sword up above me with both hands and brought it down so fast and hard I heard the whir through the air as the wind whipped against it.

I had driven it into the man's body, at his heart. He was dead. I had just killed a man. I realized this as I pulled my blade out of his chest, it was covered in blood, and my hands were covered in blood, everywhere, blood. I felt my muscles go weak, my body shook. My sword dropped to the stone with a loud clang. I fell to my knees, they must've given out. I was crying, I screamed…and screamed.

I couldn't deny it any longer. There's no other explanation as to where I could've learned how to handle a blade like that, or even know how to move to defend myself. No other reason as to why blood now covered my hands and the blade I had just used…to take a man's life. I was an assassin…no _am_. I, Alessandra DiRossi am an assassin.


	4. Chapter 4:Memories Shattered

Chapter 4: Memories Shattered

**A.N.: Sorry this took so long! I would write it when I had time and I had band camp (yes…band camp) and now it's close to school but here's chapter 4! Enjoy, please message/review, thanks and enjoy! **

I was still reeling over what had happened; what I had just done. I couldn't believe how quickly and strongly I had acted. I'd killed a man without a second of hesitation. Something within me just…clicked and it was as if someone else was in control of my body. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders, violently shaking me,

"Alessandra! We need to move! Alessandra!" Ezio's voice vibrated into my thoughts.

I whipped my head around to face him. He lifted me up by my armpits, "Are you alright? Can you move; are you in shock? But listen, we really need to go."

I nodded, "I'm fine. Just- we can talk later. Let's go deliver those papers."

We figured the guards on the ground would already be headed our way and there were fewer guards on the rooftops. We went into an alley and climbed the small building. I seemed to still be lagging into my thoughts. I realized it was making get behind. I snapped out of it and forced myself to continue without distraction, for Ezio's sake. This was a stressful time for him and I really didn't want to make it any worse.

I ran to catch up behind him as he walked across the tiles of the roof we were on. He noticed I was behind him. He turned his head and smiled, just barely. But, it wasn't a smile of happiness. It was as if he was glad I was there with him. We leaped onto the next roof, inching closer towards the Alberti household.

I was suddenly wondering if maybe Ezio didn't want me here. Maybe I'll just end up getting in his way. Instead leaving my imagination to it, I figured it'd be best to just speak my mind, "Ezio?"

"_Sì?_" He questioned.

"Are you sure, that it is alright for me to be going with you? It _is your_ business and_ your_ family and I just didn't want to be in the way." I replied.

Surprisingly, he actually laughed. Of course, I was confused whether or not I should be happy or well, insulted. So I just remained silent.

"Alessandra, of course it's alright. Even though you may not believe it, I could tell that in some way, you mean something to my family and now you _are_ involved in my business so why wouldn't you come? If you still don't think so, just know that I _want_ you to come." He said, looking through my shadowy face into my eyes.

"You're right, and thanks." I said, playfully nudging him in the arm to lighten things up.

He smiled that way again. We pushed into a jog across the rooftops as we got closer to Uberto Alberti's home. He's the main lawyer these days. In this case, Ezio has documents that prove his family's innocence. I would just be glad to get them home so I can stop feeling so guilty and maybe have Giovanni tell me what secret information I know.

We were near Uberto's household when Ezio suggested we get down in case he had guards around. We climbed down to the pavement and went up to his door with the documents in hand. Ezio pulled down his hood, so I did too. He knocked and Uberto himself answered, he glanced curiously to both of us. Ezio was flustered in trying to put words to what had happened.

"Wait child, take a breath; collect your thoughts." Alberti advised.

"My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this." Ezio explained as he handed him the documents.

He looked them over, understanding; he nodded and said, "Ah, I see now. It's a misunderstanding, Ezio…"

And just as he said this, a cold chill ran up my spine and I felt my face pale. As they continued talking, someone had passed the doorway and looked out at Ezio and then eyes widening at me. I would know that face anywhere. It was _him;_ the man from my nightmares, the one who tortured me and wiped out my memory, the Templar. Rodrigo Borgia.

"Do you need a place to stay? You are more than welcome here." Uberto said as he opened his door farther.

I gripped onto Ezio's sleeve then. I would be nowhere near that man. He thanked Uberto and declined. Ezio sighed and pulled his hood back up. He started to walk. I pulled my hood back up as I followed after him. We silently scrambled up a balcony of an abandoned building just as the moon had appeared from behind the clouds.

"We should probably stay somewhere safe until the hearing tomorrow morning." I said to Ezio.

"Why did you stop me back there?" He asked, ignoring my statement.

"Well," I began, "I had a bad feeling. That's all."

I didn't think I should tell him now. He'd find out eventually. I walked over and pulled a loose board or two off the door into the building. "Come on, this should last us the night, the guards are probably back surrounding your house by now anyway."

He nodded and followed me inside. His head must be spinning since all of this has happened to him so fast. I took off my weapons and placed them next to me. I kept one of my throwing knives close by as I lied down, my head on the dusty hardwood floor, staring up at the celling. Ezio rested his own head next to mine. We stared up at the darkness. "I know it's a stupid question but, are you okay?"

He turned to me, "Not really, you?"

I chuckled,"Not really."

He glanced down to the knife in my white-knuckled fist. "It will be alright." He said as he placed his hand over mine, slipping the knife away.

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, "I hope so."

I opened my eyes again to streaks of early morning sunlight peering in through the boarded up windows. I looked to my side to see Ezio across the room putting his weapons back on. I sat up and did the same. I walked over to him; he was outside so I shuffled m way to the balcony. "We better get going."

We climbed down the balcony and headed towards the crowd that had gathered for the hearing. Uberto was speaking, so Ezio and I pushed our way in closer. He was asking for any documents or proof of innocence. An outraged Giovanni mentioned the papers Ezio and I had delivered last night. But he still continued to act as if that never happened.

"He's lying!" Ezio cried from the back of the mob. "We need to get closer." He growled as he charged his way through.

I shuffled my way in behind him. We made it to the front when I heard, 'death' leave Uberto's lips and then Giovanni yelling.

"NO!" I screeched as I shoved a guard aside. The executioner pulled the handle; I watched them fall; I heard the silent yet so loud crack.

"FATHER!" I heard Ezio yell.

Uberto sent the guards on us. I turned back to see guards grabbing Ezio as he was promising with all his will to get revenge on Uberto. I turned the attention back to myself in time to see a guard's arm come crashing down on my face. I was launched back to the stones on the ground; my head whacking the hard against the ground. My vision was spinning. I forced myself back up. A _huge_ armored guard came into the picture. We were completely and overly outnumbered; we needed to go, _now_. I ducked around the guards and dashed to Ezio. I pulled on his arm and screamed at him that we needed to go or we'd be killed. He thankfully agreed and followed with me. We climbed the buildings and hid in a small rooftop box until the guards left. We slowly crept our way out and made it back down to the streets.

"We should probably go check on your mother and sister and…let them know." I said in a hollow voice.

Ezio only nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

We eventually found Annetta. She was glad to see us safe and lead the way to her sister's. We arrived at building that was covered in budding ivy and red drapes. We entered, and we were both a little confused. Annetta's sister ran a brothel. She came around to greet us,

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance _messer _Ezio; and nice to see you again Alessandra." She said.

A few courtesan girls looked over and scrambled toward me squealing. "Alessandra! It really is you!"

They then proceeded to drag away from the conversation. No one seemed to care and I saw Annetta's sister smile as she saw out of the corner of her eye while continuing to speak with Ezio. Of course I was obviously confused as to how her sister would know me and why these courtesans would, I mean, when and why on earth would I ever come to brothel?

The girls dragged me to a little dressing room of sorts. When they finally sat me down I explained my utter confusion. "Um, look I'm having some memory issues so would you mind telling me how you know me?"

The three of them laughed. "Honestly, how could you forget? It's me Jasmine, Luca and Marianna." the blonde one, Jasmine said.

"Don't you remember? You stayed here with Madonna Paola and worked part time." Luca explained.

"Uh, wait what did you say? You mean to tell me I was a courtesan?!" I shouted.

"Basically, you'd work the streets with us." Marianna said

"But you never went to bed with anyone, don't worry." Luca added quickly.

"It was some sort of way of helping Paola; but you'd never tell us what exactly- Oh! And you always wore this on your arm; we kept it hidden for you since you disappeared a few months back." Jasmine said as she reached on the top shelf of a closet.

She pulled out a shimmering object. It looked like a long, pretty arm bracelet. It wrapped around my fingers too. But there was a band part that covered the bottom of my forearm to my wrist. I knew exactly what it was now. It was a hidden blade. I guess I was some sort of courtesan/ assassin. It's pretty smart if you think about it. Use my looks, the appeal, and come right in with the assassin. The girls said I worked with Paola, Annetta's sister, I wonder if she is-

I was stopped mid-thought by the girls leading me out back into the main foyer. "Didn't you hear? You need to go out with Madonna and _Messer_ Ezio for some training or something. You'll surely do better than him though. You've been though these sessions plenty of times with Madonna, remember?" Luca asked.

I suddenly remembered this place now. Coming here in the late hours of the night and early morning, living here, killing my foolish lust-stricken targets for information and documents; and all of this was just months ago. I moved my focus back to the present. Paola was explaining the training to Ezio.

"Alessandra, kind of you to join us; care to show Ezio how it is done; that is if you remember." Paola said with a smile.

"Not a problem." I replied.

"Wait, how could you have done this before if-"Ezio started to say.

"I'll explain later." I answered.

Paola easily taught the street wise skills to Ezio. He could blend with the crowd, among other things, which would be useful. I remembered the skills easily but Ezio did learn quickly. Paola congratulated him on learning the skills and said he needed to take the next step, handing him his father's broken hidden blade. She suggested we take to Leonardo Da Vinci, the artist we had met with Maria before everything took a turn for the worse.

Ezio and I headed out to the streets to go see Leonardo. I decided to tell him how I knew the _La Rosa Colta_ so well.

"Let me start by saying that I was, or well I guess, am a courtesan."

Ezio stopped; I guess thought about it and then burst out laughing. "_You_ are a courtesan? Please, _tesoro_ I don't believe a second of it. Prove it."

"No. _Later_." I added, just to make his mind scramble. I continued walking.

Thankfully the conversation was ended because we reached Leonardo's workshop. He recognized us immediately and embraced us whole-heartedly. When Ezio showed him what he brought the man was ecstatic. He rushed over to his table and was reading over the page, codex page he'd said, and working with the blade. Ezio sat down in a nearby chair. He looked exhausted, and I could see him dosing off. I'd almost forgotten we pretty much hadn't slept since yesterday night or more. But still it was just a restless hour.

I took a seat on a bench with papers strewn about it that was next to the chair Ezio was in. I placed my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Before long, I was dreaming. But for the first time in a long while, it was not of my reoccurring nightmare.

I was walking the streets of Firenze but there was absolutely no one on the streets which was pretty much impossible in this city. I looked down and noticed I was wearing courtesan clothes. But I was secretly wearing all my weapons hidden on the fabric of the dress that showed most of my thighs which was embarrassing to say the least but this was my life at one point wasn't it? I had the jeweled hidden blade bracelet arm band around my arm. _Maybe this is a memory?_ I turned and walked into a home. The door closed and I felt arms wrap around me. I would be screaming by now, running, but I had no control over my body, it's as if I was trapped, just watching like a ghost in the room. I was smiling. I placed my hand on the cheek of the one who grabbed me and turned my head around to face them. We stepped over toward the candle light that suddenly illuminated the room. _It was Ezio!_ I had no clue what I was doing. He was kissing me now, on my lips, my neck, and my throat. I was letting him. He was running his hands across my body as I put my hands on his chest. _Wake up, wake up! _ I definitely never did such a thing, and with Ezio? What was all this?

Just before I would be mentally scarred from all this, I opened my eyes. I realized I was in Leonardo's workshop. I saw that my head had fallen to Ezio's shoulder. I quickly pulled my head up. I was dizzy for second, but brushed it off. Ezio woke up too and looked at me, "You feeling okay? Your face is all flushed and red." Ezio stated.

I put my hands on my face, it was burning. I wondered why but then I remembered: _the dream_. I gasped, "Oh, um I don't know, it's nothing."

He narrowed his eyes in curiosity and because of the fact that he clearly didn't take that as an answer. But for the second time today, the conversation was left for later. Leonardo had announced that he had finished. I was a little taken aback when he pulled up a butcher knife and said to Ezio, "Now all that's left to do is remove your ring finger."

Of course having _two_ hidden blades myself, one back at the brothel for courtesan duties and the other with my original robes I have on now, I knew very well this was not true, but I played along.

"Really?" Ezio questioned.

"I'm sorry," Leonardo continued, "But this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it."

Ezio thought for a moment and then placed his finger on the table, "_Bene_, do it quickly then."

Leonardo pulled his arm back dramatically and slammed the knife down right next to Ezio's finger! He opened his eyes in wide shock. "I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade did once require a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger."

I laughed silently while Ezio still darted his eyes around, momentarily questioning Leonardo's sanity. Ezio got up to thank Leonardo and I came up beside him. Suddenly someone was banging on the door, "By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!" a voice bellowed.

Leonardo told us to wait here while he answered the door and left seconds later to answer some questions. Yeah right, we knew something was up and it most definitely involved Ezio and me.

We sneaked outback just in time to see the guard beating Leonardo. "Ezio," I whispered, "Kill him, you can do it, you have a blade now."

He nodded and went to the courtyard. Ezio was carefully to go unnoticed and succeed in killing the guard. I came over, "What of the body?" Ezio asked.

"Bring it inside and put it with the others." Leonardo answered.

"Others?" Ezio and I questioned.

"The city gives them to me for research."

_Leonardo is strange, but quite talented,_ I thought to myself.

Ezio carried the body inside. He thanked Leonardo once more and suggested him and me head back to Paola's. We headed back out to the streets. "So, care to tell me what you were obviously dreaming about?" Ezio asked.

"You'll never drop it will you?" I huffed.

"Nope." He replied with a smile.

"Alright, but don't let this go to your head or give you any ideas- ugh no way am I telling you!" I hesitated at the last second.

"Aw, come on, Alessandra. I won't judge." He pushed.

"…You." I said.

"What?"

"I dreamed…about you." I finally admitted.

Ezio would probably never let me forget it now.

"Oh…alright." He said simply.

"What no smart remarks?" I asked, surprised.

"I said I wouldn't judge, so I won't." He said putting his hands up in defense. "…But I can see why."

"Ha, there it is! I knew you wouldn't be able to go without saying something."

We both laughed. He thankfully really didn't ask any more about it after that. Thankfully, we made it back to the brothel safely.


	6. Chapter 6: The Deed is Done

Chapter 6: The Deed is Done

**AN:** hi! whoa guys, 780 views and some reviews! XD ahh I LOVE it! The story is moving along ( out of the depressing opening plot anyway). I'll try to keep all major events in and I'll be adding some character/ relationship stuff in those awkward long year breaks where you don't know what Ezio did during all that time...well for our sake he was with Alessandra ;). but that's later... ENJOY this chapter! review and stuff too! :)

"You were gone for quite a while." Paola observed.

"Leonardo likes to talk." Ezio replied.

Just then I felt arms pulling on me. It was probably Luca, Jasmine and Marianna again. Sure enough, I was right as the plopped me down in the chair in the back dressing room.

With a sigh I only asked, "Why?"

"Madonna says you are going on a mission with Ezio and it's the perfect time to put your old skills to the test." Luca said.

"I have to act as a courtesan." I said, fully understanding, yet dreading it.

"Oh come on, it will be fun! And we'll be there too but only at the entrance, you go inside the art show with Ezio to keep eyes off him while he completes his mission." Marianna explained.

"Sounds good; But, I may need a little guidance, I'm not quite sure if I remember how to do this." I said.

The girls laughed. "There's not much to it. Just move your body like this." Luca said as she danced around, moving her hips and torso as if she were dancing.

"That's it?" I asked.

"_Sì_, you may not think it so hard but with the clothes and look, those simple-minded men drool for it every time." Jasmine replied.

They went over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. They were tan in color but had jewels and sparkles on them, as well as the corset they pulled out. The skirt was easy enough to wrap around my waist but they needed to tie my corset for me. It just about covered my torso and was suffocating.

"Well, Alessandra it's nice to see you can actually fill this out now." Luca remarked.

"Eh? What are you- _mio dio_! Is this really all I'm wearing?" I asked, noticing how exposed I was, and my chest.

"Relax; we won't let any of the guards mess with you. You'll be with Ezio the whole time anyway." Jasmine said as she fixed my hair.

"As if that's any better." I muttered.

"True. You may have to make sure he isn't drooling all over you so he can finish his mission." Marianna laughed. She sprayed perfume on me and gave me a little make-up and pinched my cheeks.

I slipped on the jeweled hidden blade arm band bracelet and looked into the mirror. I looked better than I'd thought. I never did like dresses but, for once I felt like a woman. The girls and I stepped back into the foyer. They were practically dragging me back out though since I was embarrassed. We headed up to Ezio.

"She's ready!" They all laughed.

He turned to us and looked down to me. "Is that really you, Alessandra?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course, _idiota_!" I exclaimed, placing my hands on my hips.

"You look beautiful; you should dress like that more often." He said, then adding a smirk.

"Oh, um thanks but- Hey!" I replied.

The girls and I went around Ezio to help him blend in the streets until we reached the art show. I was next to him. He snaked an arm around my waist as we passed some guards on my side. I jumped a little when he'd wrapped his arm around me. The guards laughed sickeningly as they looked after us.

"Careful, _Tesoro_. You may not like how you look but any other man on this street certainly does and some will not hesitate to take action, keep your eyes open and keep your guard up." Ezio leaned and whispered to my ear.

We came close to the street of the courtyard in the Santa Croce where the art show was in. Ezio told the girls and I to stay on the streets while he took to the roofs as he saw Alberti and Lorenzo di' Medici walking. The girls and I laughed and danced around the gathering crowd and I listened to what they were discussing. Lorenzo was telling Uberto he had overstepped his bounds and Uberto only made a comeback to Lorenzo.

"Of course not. Ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how faar your reach extends- which is to say- nowhere at all. It has proved to be a valuable lesson for me and my allies." Uberto replied to Lorenzo's defense.

"Yes. Your Allies the Pazzi. Is that what this is about?" Lorenzo asked.

"Be careful with your words, Lorenzo. You might attract the wrong sort of attention." Was the last thing Uberto said before the two entered the heavily guarded courtyard.

I led the girls around back past the two huge guards to make things easier for Ezio and me. I watched as he leaped from the building he was perched on and blended into a crowd as he approached us. He joined our group as we headed to the back entrance. He wrapped his arm protectively around me once more. The girls distracted the guards as Ezio and I slipped in. As we moved into the small crowds I heard Ezio say,

"There he is, the bastard."

"I'll go distract the two guards at the main entrance. Be careful," I kissed his cheek, "and don't do anything stupid."

I glided past the crowds over to guards as I watched Ezio get closer to Alberti. I danced and moved around the guards, they were easily distracted and I kept the corner of my eye on Ezio. But, Alberti sensed Ezio and turned,

"You!" He cried.

Ezio rushed suddenly and stabbed Uberto's chest multiple times. As he lay his body down to die, he was speaking inaudible things to him. When got back up again, he did exactly what I'd hoped he wouldn't do.

"The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" He screamed.

The crowd burst into panic and I watched the guards from the back scramble up and one of the big guards I was distracting noticed too and moved away. I was quick enough to swing my arm around him and reach high enough and under his armor to slit his throat. The other made a move towards me, weapon raised. I ducked around him and saw Ezio rush towards me. He'd slipped his arms under me and carried me out of there. He set me down as we continued to run back to the brothel. The guards were far behind but catching up fast. I motioned to a hay stack. We leaped inside.

Ezio moved on top of me. I was going to ask why he was but realized it was so that if guards checked for us he would be found first. I'd argue with him but he's pretty heavy. We stayed completely silent as the loud thunders and cries of the guards blow past. We waited a little longer until we headed out and back to the brothel.

I got a sudden knot in my stomach. I wondered what would happen now. Ezio had taken the first step in his new life. He'd definitely need to leave Firenze. I knew all these things would happen. But, where was I? Would I come? Or, would he decide it's best to split now? We'd technically been through this whole mess of me staying but, I couldn't help but wonder… does he care?

We entered the Rosa Colta. Paola lovingly hugged us both, more so Ezio, this was his family he'd lost, his burden he now had. Paola instructed him that posters were all over with our faces on them. She instructed him to tear down the posters and do other tasks as to reduce our notoriety. I just trudged off to the dressing room to change back into my original clothes. The girls of course were all over emotional about my safe return and that Ezio and I were wanted for our heads. I tucked my courtesan lothes away in one of my pouched so I would have them if I needed the disguise.

Just then Claudia and Maria came down the stairs. They were happy to see us. They'd assumed we'd disappeared or worse. I gave a weak smile to Maria. Claudia was asking where her brothers and father were. Ezio didn't need to say much, our faces said it all, I was crying silently; tears just almost meaninglessly trailing down my face. Then Claudia was sobbing into her brother's arms. He was telling her to stay focused so we could all get some place safe. I looked over to an emotionless Maria. I guess she'd assumed or even known just as Giovanni had, that this would happen eventually.

Paola embraced Ezio, giving him a parting kiss on the cheek and saying, "Stay safe. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long."

And so, we began our journey out of Firenze, my only known home, for what could be…forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Rather Left Forgotten

**CHAPTER 7: Rather Left Forgotten**

**AN:** 1000 VIEWS AHHHHH XD I luuurve you all! Ok so before and while I was writing this, I played and beat brotherhood (I'm in the process of playing revelations now so tell me nothing or imma be real mad :l). You can't imagine my craziness when I checked out the multiplayer and saw the freaking courtesan girl. Not fair… Anyways so I obviously saw the Cristina memories and I know that she's not there for the one I'm using but I really had no clue how to squeeze her in without it being some awkward little bit soooo deal with it. Anyways, it makes my day when I get e-mails of reviews, favorites and followers so more of those would be nice ;)

And so Ezio, Maria, Claudia, and I began our journey out of Firenze. Ezio and I tried to keep our eyes peeled for any guards that were suspicious of us. We also had to avoid quite a few of those annoying tone-deaf minstrels that were roaming the crowded streets. We weaved our way through the crowds and streets and eventually made it to the back gate.

"There must be 12 or more guards." I whispered to Ezio.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?" He asked.

I looked around and noticed a group of courtesans near. I whistled to them and they saw me and came bounding over. I had to tell them to be quiet though since they were making such a big fuss, I guess word hadn't gotten completely around that I was back into the business so to speak. I told them about the favor I needed of them. Of course they obliged and gave us time to lead Maria and Claudia out of the walls of Firenze. Feeling safe, I suppose this was when Claudia felt the need to question Ezio about the recent death of her father and brothers. She kept asking what would happen now or later. Ezio just kept saying he didn't know which he truly didn't. But, then she asked,

"Were…were they given a proper burial?"

Ezio stopped and looked to me and then replied almost emotionlessly, "Yes…yes they were."

I knew why he'd looked at me. I couldn't bring myself to re-live or experience again something like that, Ezio really couldn't either. It was that sleepless night of their deaths. It would seem like we had just found Annetta that day, right after, but we didn't, that was the next day. That night…we went back.

I couldn't stop shaking. I could never forget the looks on their faces as they fell to their deaths. I just held back while Ezio stormed enraged down the streets at night. He went up to a guard that was by the gallows,

After beating him senselessly he said, "Where are the bodies that hung here?"

"They've already been taken!" The man coughed.

"Where? Tell me where they are?" Ezio demanded.

"I don't know!" The injured guard cried, "I think they were taking them down to the river to dump them."

"No!" Ezio replied as he turned and ran back.

"Ezio?" I questioned in a small voice.

He didn't hear me and continued running towards the river. He stopped because of the guards. I caught up with him and peeked around the corner. I saw Giovanni, Federico, and Pertruccio's bodies lay on the ground.

I felt my chest tighten up and my breathing was going out of control. Tears were running wildly down my face.

"I-I can't. I can't do this, Ezio." I cried.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and moved us farther from the guards so they wouldn't hear.

"I know Alessandra. I know this is hard. How do you think I feel? But we can't just leave them like this, to be dumped like garbage. I need to give them their last rites."

I could tell that he was upset, and that he wanted this desperately. But, I had no clue what to do. I wasn't sure if I had the emotional strength to carry the bodies of those I'd just seen die to their resting place. He must've sensed me not really changing my mind because what he said next I would never forget,

Leaning his head on my shoulder he said in the saddest voice I could ever hear, "Alessandra,_ please_ I am begging you," he paused to think a moment then continued, "This…this is the favor I ask of you."

I gasped. I remembered back to before all this chaos began. Everyone was happy and carefree, laughing and joking. I had asked Ezio for a favor and as payment I had to kiss him. We had made a deal and I owed him a favor. This was that favor. This is what he is asking me to do for him.

"_Bene _(Alright), Ezio. I will help you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"_Grazie_ (thank you), Alessandra. _Grazie_." He replied, embracing me in return.

We snuck past the guards standing by and the ones walking had turned the corner. Ezio gently took Federico into his arms and I picked up Pertruccio. His face was colorless and almost blue. That quiet, secretive, gentle little boy I had met just the other day now lay dead in my arms.

"_Mi Dispiace_." I whispered.

We carried their bodies to a rowboat tied up at the dock. Ezio went back up to get Giovanni. I stayed down. I put Federico and Pertruccio side by side and placed their hands, folded, on their chests. Ezio placed his father next to his brothers, noticing what I did, he did the same. He untied the rope and released the boat down the current of the river.

"I'm sorry! I was in that room! I should have gotten out and saved them! But I was too weak. Ezio I-"I suddenly sobbed and screamed once we had safely climbed a nearby rooftop.

"Alessandra,_ fermare _q_uesta_ (stop this). I don't blame you for anything. My father must have had some reason for keeping you out of this. That reason, whatever it is, involves you staying alive. It's what my father wanted and so I will do the same. Listen to me, no matter what, we need to stick together, even if it's just to keep each other sane in dark times like this, I don't care. But you need to stay with me, understand?" Ezio replied emotionally.

I was still crying over blaming myself for all of this since it happened, so I just nodded, sniffling. He took me into his arms, whispering to my ear he said with a lighter tone, "Come on now, what ever happened to that, happy adventurous woman I found brawling in the streets and always finding some way to insult me, hmm?"

For the first time since I watched three people I had become so quickly close to die, I laughed and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Sitting Out

**CHAPTER 8: Sitting Out**

**AN: It's been a while I know… but I'm getting chapters in when I can. Not much hppens in this chapter but it's all the pieces that make the whole so enjoy! Review, message blah blah, thanks J**

Ezio and I just focused on the present as we rounded the corner for an unpleasant surprise. That same boy I'd seen Ezio fighting in the streets when we first met was standing in front of us with a large group of other men.

"_Boungornio_, Ezio! How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" The boy said.

"Ezio…" Claudia cried as a few of the boy's men circled behind us.

"What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked angrily.

This boy, Vieri, looked like trouble. At first glance I'd thought he was no more than maybe a gang leader or something. But he was obviously a noble at a closer look and their rivalry ran deeper, I think, than courage and pride.

"So many things!" Vieri shouted, "A larger _palazzo_, two new steeds, a prettier bride…" with that I saw his intrigued eye gaze over to me, I was appalled, "Oh, and yes…your life." He threatened Ezio as he pulled out his sword.

I knew that Vieri and Ezio had their own battle to fight; but, right now I was more concerned about the scared and unarmed Maria and Claudia. I pulled out my sword and rushed to protect them as Ezio was fighting some men in the distance. This time around I just didn't think about what I was doing.

I slashed my sword at the first man who came to Maria and Claudia. He leaped back unscathed. I thrust my blade at him; it stuck. So I pulled it back and watched him fall to the ground. The next man screamed and rushed toward me in rage. I thought he was behind the next man but he was coming behind me. I heard Claudia's voice,  
"Alessandra!"  
I whipped around thinking she was hurt only to come face to face with a sharp blade. I processed this and jumped back only to be tackled to the ground.  
I moved to jump back up but the man was able to brutally slice my shoulder in the process. I screamed in pain. Blood was immediately seeping through my robes. My attacker took this advantage and jabbed my stomach. I fell to the ground.  
I couldn't take anymore blows like that. I heard screams and watched as Ezio came rushing over. He threw two knives at the man who had wounded me, killing him. Before Ezio could reach me more men came. He told Claudia to take my dagger and move us over somewhere.  
Just before things got violent, some men were hit with arrows and a large group of men came to our rescue.  
Soon enough, Vieri was sent running.  
Maria and Claudia were able to help me over to the men with Ezio talking to one. Apparently this was his uncle Mario. It would explain why we were going to Monteriggioni to the villa. They noticed me and got us back quickly. We had almost made it when I collapsed to the ground, Maria and Claudia not being able to hold all my weight so unexpectedly had accidentally let me fall. I watched the white blur I took to be Ezio rush over and pick me up. I must've passed out then.  
I was in darkness for a while and was a little confused when I woke up in new clothes in a strange bed in a strange place. I saw my robes in the moonlight on the table next to the bed and snatched my dagger protectively.  
My movements must've awoken the person I now realized was asleep in the chair beside the bed. I raised my dagger. I was surprised to see a sleepy Ezio staring confusedly back at me.  
"So you are obviously awake."  
"How'd I get here?" I asked as I tossed the dagger back onto the nightstand.  
" Careful, lay back down. Don't you remember being sliced and stabbed and then falling unconscious? Everyone has been worried." Ezio replied.  
I thought for a moment and nodded. I forgotten about my one second mess up that nearly cost me my life.  
" We went to a _doctorre _as soon as we entered Monteriggioni. He cleaned and stitched your wounds and was worried that you'd lost so much blood. I'm just glad you're alright since it has been three... well four days since then." Ezio continued.  
I listened to his words as I lifted up my shirt and saw a scar on my stomach and a long scar down my shoulder. I remembered the man who had rushed at me and was able to wound me and could have killed all because of a split second mistake.  
I realized that now more than ever did I need to start training again. I now know that one second could mean life and death and that was just some lackey that got me, our enemies will only become greater an stronger, so Ezio and I will need to be stronger too.  
I got up slowly and felt dizzy and weak I placed a hand on my head as I took a step, only to almost fall. Ezio had seen me and went to help me.  
"Careful, you can't just go back to running around on rooftops just yet." He cautioned.  
Sighing, I obeyed and went back to the bed. Seeing that I'd be stuck here for a while, I decided to talk with Ezio,  
"So what have you and the others been up to?" I asked.  
" I was going to start training today. Mario should want to see me any moment now to start."  
" Could I come?"  
" oh so I tell you not to get up but you think some physical training is perfectly fine?"  
" I know but can I at least watch?"  
" How do you even expect to get down there?" He asked.  
In response I gave him a pleading look. Noticing it he let out a sigh and came over to the bed. He took me I to his arms and carried me throughout the house. We stopped by and said hello to Maria. She hasn't left her room since we came here.

Ezio carried me out to the training ring where a few mercenaries and Ezio's uncle Mario were having a training session. Mario noticed us,

"ah, look who decided to wake up!" He exclaimed as he came over to greet me.

"Yes, but according to this one I'm in no shape to train just yet, so I'm just a spectator today." I said, jeering my thumb to Ezio.

It was interesting and funny to sit and watch Ezio and his uncle fight, train and laugh. Especially when Ezio would refuse to admit he'd messed up. I tried to focus to know what to do when I could train, but it was hard. I wanted so much to be there with him, actually training. But, I realized that I would be sitting out for a while. I can only wonder for how long.


	9. Chapter 9: Vieri

**CHAPTER 9**

**AN: I know it's been forever! But since I'm done with band stuff now, I can focus a little more on this. I appreciate all the reviews and new followers and favoritesJ. Enjoy!**

I'm standing in my room with bandages off and stitches out. I finally put my robes back on and I can start training now but I look to see rain miserably pouring down. I headed down the hall to Ezio's room and climbed up the ladder. I saw him in his robes, sitting on the bed, dripping wet from the rain.

"What are you doing just sitting up here? Did you lose to Mario during training?" I laughed. I stopped when I noticed he seemed to be conflicted. "What's wrong?"

"I told Mario we would sail for Spain in three days." He replied.

"Well, yes. Was he upset?"

"He said I would be throwing away everything my father and ancestors fought and died for; As if I would just run away."

"Why don't you talk to him? I'll come too." I said.

Ezio and I went to Mario's study only to find a lone mercenary in the room.

"Uncle! Where is everyone?" Ezio asked.

"They ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake Vieri." The mercenary replied.

"I wish to join them."

"I'm coming with you." I declared as we walked out of the villa.

"No. You've only just gotten healed; and besides, you've had no training, yet." Ezio replied sternly.

Ezio sighed as he was putting a saddle on his horse, "Fine. But you will not leave my side. I cannot afford to lose anyone else important to me."

I nodded and saddled up my horse. I couldn't help but think about what he said. _Important to me_, I am beginning to wonder just how important I am to Ezio, and why?

I shook such silly thoughts from my head as I climbed up onto my horse and Ezio and I began riding toward San Gimignano.

"I promise I'll try not to get into any trouble this time." I told Ezio with a smirk.

"And I'll make sure of that." He replied.

We continued riding until we found the group of mercenaries along with Mario.

"Ezio…and Alessandra, what are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"Taking responsibility," Ezio responded, "Vieri troubles you because of me."

"Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are assassins." Mario replied.

"Either way, I," Ezio looked to me, "we wish to help."

"_Va bene_ (alright). Then listen close, first we must find a way into the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us. He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host, The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. _Pronti_ (ready)?" Mario explained.

Ezio and I were to climb over the wall, kill the archers and open the gate while Mario and his men distracted the guards. Ezio was going to handle the archers while I opened the gate. Ezio skillfully climbed the wall and jumped to the rooftops and began his part of the mission. I jumped off the wall to the ground. I found the gate mechanism and was able to open the gate. Ezio and I then ran to help Mario and his men.

Mario then told us to move ahead and distract the guards while he and the other men continued to search for Vieri. We took a few of his men along just to be safe. I borrowed, alright stole, a cloak to use as a disguise. Of course Ezio had no idea I was temporarily breaking the promise. I put on the cloak to cover my robes and walked up the steps to where about six guards had gathered. Ezio also hadn't noticed that I'd taken a few throwing knives from him.

As I walked past two guards I made sure to know exactly where they were as well when I set my plan to action. I tossed two knives to the two guards behind me. Just as the guards ahead noticed them fall, I spun around and ran up the pile of crates to then leap on them, hidden blade ready. I killed one, using my sword is a slashing motion to the other. My cloak fell.

"_Assassino!_" The guards cried.

Back near the gates, Ezio and the men must've heard this and came running. But, I didn't need saving this time. I thrust my sword right through the guard and quickly did the same to last guard just as Ezio and the others showed up.

"Alessandra?" Ezio said in disbelief as he realized there were no foes to fight.

"See I told you I could handle myself, injury or not." I replied.

"Alright just be careful,_ Tesoro_."Ezio said as we continued on.

There were two guards talking just up ahead. I nodded up to the roofs and Ezio followed. We came over to just above where the guards were. At the same moment we leaped off the rood, killing the two guards with our blades. We gave the mercenaries the signal to go ahead and they took on the rest of the guards. Ezio finished off the last guard and I noticed one of Mario's men injured up ahead.

"Ezio." I called him over to where the man lay.

"Ezio, your uncle's under attack and needs help! Go to him!" The man said.

We turned the corner of the street to find Mario and the rest of his men under ambush. Ezio and I joined in to help. Mario shouted to us over the clang of swords, "My men and I will handle this, you go on and find that snake Vieri!"

"Alessandra you should come as well, it'd be better not to be caught up in this mess, let's go." Ezio said to me.

I nodded and followed after him as we traveled the streets in search of where Vieri could be hiding.

"What do you want me to do when we find him?" I asked.

"Just stay away from him, that pig is even more trouble than you are." He replied.

"Oh please, am I really all that bad?"

"Sometimes I think so. I turn away for a second and you're off fighting hordes of armed men and nearly getting killed."

"Well aren't you doing the same?" I laughed.

"I suppose you're right then. Come on, let's see if we can get a better view from up here." Ezio suggested.

We climbed the roof just in time as a group of men came through the gate and Vieri with them. They were talking of some plan they had and that Vieri was to remain here and command the mercenaries. And then I saw_ him_, Rodrigo Borgia, the same man who'd tortured me and probably still hunts me for whatever information Giovanni claimed I have. A guard came running to Vieri, saying that Mario and his men were coming for him. I watched as he and a couple of guards went up to the nearby wall tower.

I followed Ezio across the rooftops and to the wall.

"I will handle the guards, you focus on Vieri," I said.

We climbed up the tower. I was able to stealthily pull one guard over the ledge but the other noticed so I hauled myself up onto the tower to face him. More guards climbed the tower so now I had about four to deal with. Ezio was busy keeping Vieri back. I threw knives at the two who had just climbed up, knocking them over the edge. I pulled out my sword for the last two. I blocked their blows and was able to kill one guard and get a slash at the other. I gave my sword a final swing, killing him. Now all that's left to deal with is Vieri.

I noticed a burning rage suddenly take hold of Ezio as he shoved his blade deep into Vieri. He was then grabbing and shaking him and yelling,

"What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?"

"I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession." Vieri said weakly but still with just as much narcissism in his tone as usual.

"_Pezzo di merdra! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di piu! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru- _(Piece of shit! I only wish you'd suffered more! You met the fate you deserved! I hope you-)" Ezio was shouting in rage.

I'd never seem him so angry; he always seemed to stay bottled up. I couldn't keep seeing him like this, "Ezio!" I cried.

He stood up and turned. Mario was here too, "Enough, Ezio, show some respect."

"Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?" Ezio asked, stepping up to his uncle.

"You are not Vieri. Do not become him." Mario stated.

He then went and gave a farewell to Vieri, despite him being the enemy. Then again, I suppose doing so would make us better, in a way. "Our work here is finished. Let us return to the villa…"


	10. Chapter 10: Home Again

**CHAPTER 10: Home Again **

**AN: Woo new chapter! And it's a good length too J! Oh, and I have AC3, be jealous (spoil it and die)! Review please! And of course, Enjoy! **

Ezio is off talking and doing tasks for Mario and here I am trapped in my room again. I'm lying on my bed, staring up at the celling. I wonder what to do next and how long this mission of revenge and now the war on the Templars will wage on. Sometimes I wish that Ezio and I could just run away from it all. Neither of us asked for these lives; and yet, what would the world come to if we didn't accept them?

I close my eyes and think back, way back; I picture being small and young, a child. I'm sitting on a cold, rotted wooden floor by a weak fire. It was storming, each clap of thunder rattling the small loose windows. A woman was at the rickety table beside me. She was humming a familiar tune as she sewed a thin cotton dress. Just then, the door creaks open and a tall man steps in, a low hood droops over his face, water drips to the floor.

My child-self jumps up and runs into the man's arms and shouts; "Papa!" this man is my father. My small hands had dropped to his arms and warmth reached my fingers. I look to my hands and see that they're red. My father takes off his robes, his white, blood-stained robes. I remember, my father was an assassin.

This memory fades as a new one brightens. I'm older now, about 15, two years ago. I'm with him again, my father. I hear his footsteps come closer. I clench a wooden, rounded dagger in my fragile yet worked hands. Just as his footsteps are near, I leap out and thrust the practice weapon forward. I'm surprised to see no one there. I lower my defense in my confusion, once more surprised when a dark shadow casts itself over me. I step away only to be crushed to the ground.

"_Always _be vigilant, Alessandra, and never lower your defense, no matter what clouds your judgment." My father's voice screams into my ear.

"Yes, Papa." I say in a strained voice.

He lets me up with a hand. My father would train me day and night like this. He tells me to practice hiding. He goes in the house and counts to ten. I chose to hide on roof of our home. He steps out of the doorway, heading to the obvious choice, the bushes.

"Have you finally learned the art of deceit, my dear?" He says aloud.

I leap from the roof and shove my father to the ground, dagger to his throat, locking his wrists above his head, immobilizing him. His blue eyes shine back to mine and he smiles and laughs. I get off of him.

"What shall we do now?" I ask.

"Come, I think it is time we truly test what you have learned." My father replied.

We headed out into the streets of Firenze. I was confused as to where we were going. We went to a special place that day, The Headquarters of the order of Assassins in Firenze. My father explained that all of my life training depended on this moment now. There were other men and women wearing the same assassin robes as my father, they all would curiously glance to me. We came to an open room filled with people; there was a training ring in the middle. I figured we would watch a training session of real assassins. But my father explained, handing me his prized sword, "No, _mia figlia _(my daughter), _you _will do the fighting." My eyes grew wide at his words, "I have faith in you, Alessandra; have faith in yourself."

I stepped into the ring, sword tightly in hand. A young man stood before me, also with a sword. I felt fear creeping coldly through my veins. I stood in place, staring into his eyes which shook me to my core. He was running towards me. I stepped aside, missing his very real metal blade by inches. I looked closely to the boy's wrist, a cross-like symbol was branded to his wrist; he was a Templar. I focused back, I'd lost where he'd gone and was knocked to the ground, my head slamming into the dirt. I pulled my sword up just as the boy lunged at me on the ground.

"Do not give up, Alessandra!" I heard my father shout.

I pushed with all my might against his sword, allowing me some room to jump back up. I thrust my sword to the boy, he dodged correctly. Screaming, he lunged at me, his blade slicing my right shoulder. I screamed. He smirked confidently. I lunged at him now, his smirk disappearing. He brought his sword up, but at the last second I spun on my heel and turned to his back, kicking him to the ground. I leaped onto his body, trapping him. I dug my sword deep to his throat. His eyes grew wide with fear and his hands gripped my sword in an effort to stop me. But my mind rather was clouded by hate and a desire foreign to me as I screamed and slashed my sword in a horizontal motion.

I opened my eyes to see a blood-soaked body underneath me. All sounds around me were suddenly muffled as I focused on the body; the blood all around and on my face and the wound on his throat. His hands were still clutching to my sword. I jumped off of his body, shaking. My ears were suddenly filled with cheers as I saw my father rush up to me.

"It is done! You may join us now." He said into my ear.

I was lead down a hall, getting congratulated and praised by many who passed by. We turned into a small room. Another assassin was waiting. "Alessandra, this is Giovanni Auditore, he's had a few battle wounds over the years, he's going to have a look at your arm."

This was when I'd first met Giovanni. He gently pulled the torn, sticky fabric of my shirt off my shoulder. He took a warm, wet cloth to my shoulder.

"You performed quite well, for someone your age, Alessandra. Everyone was very much impressed." Giovanni said.

"But I killed him." I said softly.

"That young man was responsible for the murders of many innocent families that he and his group thought were plotting against them. He deserved to die. It may feel wrong to you now, sometimes what others may think is right, will ultimately hurt others. Think of it as our job to stop them." My father stated.

I hadn't even realized that Giovanni had been stitching up my wound this whole time, he cut the string and handed me a clean shirt. I slipped the shirt on carefully. I became dizzy and my head was throbbing. The room spun and flashed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a strange, desert setting. A man was standing next to me, though he did not notice my presence. He was holding a glowing orb in his hand. I looked where his eyes were, in front of him, I watched a wave of light pass over the men in front of him, and they all started to kill each other! I watched in horror. I saw that this man was an assassin, his robes appeared different. Suddenly, another man approached him and called to him, "Altaïr!"

Another flash crossed my vision and I was back in the room with my father and Giovanni.

"Alessandra, what was that? You collapsed so suddenly I-"My father began.

"Who is Altaïr, Papa?" I asked.

I watched the two men's eyes grow wide and their faces lose color. When neither of the spoke, I continued, "I saw him, he was standing next to me in a desert land with a strange glowing orb and he- he controlled an army of men and-"

"How is it possible, Marco? Have you ever told her any stories of him?" Giovanni asked.

"No, not at all." My father replied.

My memory flashed again. I was 16 now, last year. I was looking at the fresh burn mark on my ring finger. My robes were draped on the chair behind me. My father barged through the door.

"Juliana," he said to my mother, "They're coming. They're coming for Alessandra."

I bolted up. "Who is after me?"

"No time, darling, you need to leave with you father." My mother said, obviously sad.

I pulled on my robes. My father rushed me out of the house, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mother for the last time. We raced through the dark streets. We headed in the direction of the headquarters. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Father." I said worriedly.

"Keep going, don't stop and don't look back!" My father said as he let go of my hand and turned around. I turned my head to see him fight the men.

There were too many and I knew it.

"Father!" I screamed as a sword stabbed through his chest and he fell to the ground with a thud, only the sound of the rain falling could be heard as tears formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

I looked to the man who pulled his red sword out of my father; he wore a dark, black cloak. I recognized him. I would never forget him. I knew this man now as the Templar, Rodrigo Borgia. He ordered his men after me. I raced on to the headquarters. I never stopped even as the pelting rain and bitter tears clouded my vision. I barged through the hidden entrance, slamming into someone. I looked up to see a startled Giovanni.

"T-they're after me." I sobbed.

Giovanni grabbed my arm and rushed me down the hallway, letting other assassins know as he passed. They all rushed around, carrying weapons. Giovanni locked us in the room where I'd first met him. "Giovanni, why are they after me?" I asked.

"Do you know the visions you have, of Altaïr and the-the orb?"

"Yes but-"

"That is why they want you. Those visions, they are more important than you know."

And I knew what would happen after that. I would come with Giovanni to find Rodrigo Borgia and be taken and tortured for my visions.

I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the celling, I saw Ezio. I bolted up.

"I thought I'd never get you to wake up. What happened, it's as if you were in some sort of trance." Ezio said.

"I remember." I replied.

"Remember what, Alessandra?" Ezio questioned.

"Everything."


	11. Chapter 11:Bottled Up Inside

Ch 11: Bottled up inside  
AN: holy Jesus I know it's been ages! And if you still read this I feel horrible! I've had tons of crap going on... Anyway I'll try to write a chapter each week or even day, whenever I can! Enjoy! Reviews are loved and appreciated :)

"Hold on, what do you mean everything?" Ezio asked slowly.  
I decided to tell him about my family and my past. I explained the long and torturous training sessions I'd had with my father who later put in a deadly battle with a Templar boy my own age. I could have lost so easily if I'd given up for even a second. I then continued on to the critical part of all this which was the fact that I think I have discovered my importance in all this: my visions of the past and the strange device that could even affect us now.  
After explaining everything, I wondered if maybe my old scar from the fight with the Templar was still there. I nudged the fabric of my shirt so it sat loosely, almost reaching my elbow. The old scar still remained and scraped down to about the end of my rib cage. Ezio's hand glided across the surface of the scar , sending shivers down my spine followed by my stomach twisting in knots. I was feeling so strangely.  
He turned his eyes to mine.  
They were serious. No devilish smirks behind them. I was about to ask him what was wrong when before I could blink, his lips were on mine! I froze, I couldn't even think. But I didn't push him away either. His hand wandered down my back.  
A loud knock startled us. Ezio pulled back, looking back into my eyes again.  
"Ezio, you in there, nipote? I've got something to show you." I heard Mario say.  
I slowly pulled my shirt back over my shoulder, feeling myself blush I had not payed attention so much that I was practically half naked. I swallowed, my throat dry.  
Ezio smiled and winked as he left the room. Well that just made me angry. Was I just some toy to him, and was the only thing that made me different was that I was always conveniently closer? I shocked myself by hoping that I wasn't. I hoped to be more than that...  
I shook my head. I got up and slipped my robes back on. I had a feeling we'd be heading out soon. I bent over to tie my boots to see something fall out of one of my inner pockets.  
I picked it up. My hand went to my mouth, a small cry escaping. It was a necklace. Federico's necklace.  
How on earth had it gotten there?  
I didn't even flinch when Ezio had come back in the room.  
"Alessandra, we need to-" he stopped when he saw what I was holding.  
" it fell out of my pocket just now. I have no clue how it got there." I replied in a whisper.  
He lightly placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think he'd want you to have it. So someone can remember him."  
I nodded, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I had been not even two feet away when I watched them die. I turned and let Ezio tie the necklace around my neck.  
"We need to head back to Firenze. We're going after Francisco De Pazzi" Ezio announced.  
" Ezio." I said, gaining a sudden confidence, "what am I to you?"  
He looked down and thought for a moment.  
" we share a connection that is...unbreakable but is one that almost should not be shared."  
"What's that?"  
" Where we go, Death follows. But within that there's some unknown force of happiness we somehow still are able to find with each other... Alessandra I need that feeling, without it I might as well be dead... So, you mean a lot more to me than you think... We better head out."  
"R-right." I replied.  
What was I to say to that?  
I love you?  
I had a funny feeling that was starting become a very real possibility and I wasn't sure if I hated it... Or needed it to stay alive.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fox in the Moonlight

Ch 12: la volpe al chiaro di luna (the fox in the moonlight)

AN: here's chapter 12 I'll try to update as frequently possible. My next update will probably be on Sunday. Enjoy and review! :)

Ezio and I walked the streets of Monteriggioni. They were quiet except for a few mumbled conversations here and there. The town was quite small but I heard that Mario had Claudia and Ezio, though mostly Claudia working to change the town to get more people to come.

Ezio and I got our supplies we needed from the various shops in town and headed to the stables. The familiar stable boy greeted us silently as we prepared for our ride back to Firenze. My home, the place I'd never thought I would ever return to. And yet here I was about to go back to it. However, not for reasons I like. I wasn't going back to see my parents or tell them I was to be married like most girls would be at my age. No, I was returning for death.

Ezio I were going to find and kill Francesco De Pazzi. I suddenly wondered when all of this would be over; when the seemingly never ending list of names would end. Maybe I could return home and be a normal girl? Of course, this is only a dream of mine, one I thought I'd never dream.

It had been sunset when we left Monteriggioni. Now the sky had begun to turn the night time shades of dark blue and black with the moon peering through the clouds. Knowing Ezio, we probably wouldn't stop to sleep for night and would arrive at Firenze by the late hours of the night. We were only about a few miles away though so I think we won't be stopping anytime soon.

We arrived at Firenze just as the sun rose. We didn't hurry, Ezio never made his horse run we had practically walked the whole way and might as well not even used the horses since it took us so long. We dismounted and set our horses over by a stable.

"So where do we begin?" I asked.

" let's check the plazas first. Maybe he'll be meeting someone." He replied.

I nodded in agreement as we marched through the crowds to one of the nearby plazas. Looking to his face I realized how tired Ezio looked. I knew we should have stopped.

We entered through the archway of the plaza and got near the center. Ezio leaned against a pillar and yawned. I shook my head and looked around to see if I could stop Francisco or anyone suspicious. Suddenly, a body whiz zed past us, shoving into Ezio.

"Hey! Watch where- my pouch!" He yelled in anger towards the figure who was laughing and running away from us.

I sighed as we began a chase for the thief through the crowded morning streets. Ezio was ahead of me and determined, zig zagging through the people and turns of the streets. The thief got the idea to climb to a nearby rooftop. I quickly dashed to the other side of the building and climbed to the other side, stopping the thief just as Ezio joined me on the roof.

" I really have no interest in hurting you. So give me back my money and we'll call it even."

"Not so fast." A man said who stepped out from behind the next roof.

I jumped, my blade jutting out from my wrist, ready to fight this stranger. "Who are you." I growled.

"They call me many things: Murderer,

Tagliagole (cutthroat), thief. But you may call me La Volpe." He said with a greeting bow. "At your service, Messer Ezio. And it's nice to see you again Alessandra. You've grown since I last saw you. You fought well that day. Marco would be proud to see you finally accepting your fate."

I frowned suddenly remembering that I had no family anymore. My parents had been killed that day. I nodded in acknowledgement and appreciation. "Volpe, we need to find someone. Francesco De Pazzi." I said.

He nodded and brought a hand to his chin, thinking, "hmmm, there's word on the street of a caravan just arrived from Roma. A secret meeting at sunset. You can learn something of Francesco's whereabouts there."

"Do you know where this meeting will take place?" Ezio asked.

" when you're ready, we'll go. Oh, and here's your money back." Volpe replied as he handed the pouch to Ezio, leaning and saying something in his ear as he did so. I didn't even realized that he had disappeared the next moment I looked up.

I walked over to Ezio. "What did he say to you?" I asked.

Ezio was serious again, " He said that if I do anything to hurt Marco's little girl I'd never see the end of it. I swore I wouldn't disrespect your father and mother and you by being so selfish."

I smiled warmly, tears edging on my eyes, " You know, I really don't know how or why, but you've really changed since I first met that self-absorbed ladies man in the streets." I said, ending with a chuckle.

Smiling, he closed the space between us, snaking an arm around my waste. He rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. "Hey, just because I've learned some manners doesn't mean I've lost my touch with women." He purred.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I never said that I just meant that you haven't been as... active as before."

"Oh? Well now what would that mean, Tesoro?" He asked with a smirk.

" Stories from your siblings told me you have quite a history if sneaking out and not being seen till the early morning." I said raising an eyebrow.

" That I can't deny. Tell me, Alessandra, that wouldn't be something you'd be... Interested in... would it?"

My eyes widened and felt my face burn in an instant.

"I..."

*HEY YOU BETTER READ THIS* Well, well, well. What do you think Alessandra will say? Is she ready? Or should she wait? I DON'T KNOW! I may be the author but I want your lovely opinions! Do you think Ezio and Alessandra should do this ? Or should they wait for the right time? Well, let me know in a review or message! Thanks for this help with this BIG story decision :).


	13. Chapter 13: Time

Chapter 13: Time  
AN: hey sorry it's been awhile. I had to deal with exams and a new story and ugh life. It's kinda short, but there's a reason, you'll see ;). So here you go... Enjoy, hopefully... Ps reviews are nice :).

My eyes widened and I felt my face burn instantly with a shade of red. I felt speechless. All these days I had been mindlessly having hopes of something more, a meaning or purpose for me with him. And here it is right in front of me. As 'more' as it gets in terms of being closer to him.  
I had a mental conversation with myself. I questioned if I was ready for this, could I handle it, did I want it? Who was kidding, in some strange way of course I did. But the bigger question is, should it be now?  
I came to a decision I felt was reasonable,  
" Yes," I watched his face change from happiness to disbelief, "Someday." He actually looked disappointed. Almost like a frowning dog. I laughed, " Ezio, if you hadn't noticed, things are a little hectic right now. MAYBE, if and when things... quiet down and we aren't running halfway around the country to kill someone, that'd be something we could look into, okay?" I said.  
He chuckled and smiled, " I'm not sure how much time will pass till then. But for you, Tesoro, I will wait; you and no other."  
Now it was my turn to have feelings of happiness and disbelief. He really had changed his ways. I smiled. I couldn't believe it. I placed my lips against his. I wasn't scared anymore, I wasn't shy or embarrassed. I accepted things as they were and if that meant sharing a fate with Ezio, I accept, staying by his side and helping him whenever I can, kissing him, loving him in every way: I accept.  
I could tell Ezio was surprised at me actually being brave for once but I don't think he was complaining. I drowned in the feeling of his lips on mine, it made me think back to those simpler times when we had first kissed. I smiled against his mouth, remembering it was all so I could borrow a shirt, the one I was actually wearing now.  
"Get off this roof! Now!" I heard a guard shout.  
I laughed quietly and sighed, "It seems we just never have enough time."  
Ezio smiled and moved away from me, he held out his hand as he walked to the edge of the roof,  
"Shall we?"  
I smiled and took his hand as we jumped off the roof. I noticed a growing white light as we got closer to the haystack below. It was soon pure white and then it faded to black.  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry and needed to come into focus.  
I saw a fluorescent light flickering high above me. I wearily gripped a hand on the cold metal table I realized I was laying on. I saw a man next to me. He was balding and had a gray beard and glasses. He was wearing a lab coat.  
"That was quite the informative first session, Ms. Grayson."  
I glanced at the pocket of his coat: Dr. Warren Vidic, Abstergo Industries.

AN: haha, Mind. Blown. So the plot doth thicken... ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 14: Two Sides of the Same Coin  
AN: ...ugh I've been slacking i know but hey, lol probably freaked you guys out. I decided for Ezio and Alessandra to wait a bit longer. I was thinking one of those random year gaps to focus on that. Also, now you have the present to deal with. Oh and I realized halfway through writing this that Desmond and Lucy already left, soo timing is a little delayed with that. Enjoy!

My vision was still blurring in and out of focus, I was dizzy, and I had a splitting headache. My heart was racing. I had no idea how I got here. I tried to remember the simple things. My name is Grayson...Emily Grayson. I'm 26, wasn't I at my birthday party last night?  
I thought back. It was dark and crowded. Lights flashing, the bass beat shaking the floor. I went to a bar. I think some fight must've broke out. Was I in the hospital then? I looked around with weary eyes, I didn't think so.  
But that still didn't explain those visions I'd had. They felt so real, almost as if they were my own memories. I sat up, still reeling. A woman came over to me.  
"Emily Grayson, right?" She asked in a perky voice. I nodded slowly. "I'm Lucy Stillman. I assist Dr. Vidic in his work here. You see you and other subjects are helping is uncover some important information. Through this new technology, this device, the animus, allows you to relive the lives of your past ancestors. In your case, Alessandra DiRossi." My head jerked when she said that. That's who I was, wasn't it? Or was all of that just the memories? "How about we get you to bed so you can rest for today?"  
I allowed her to help me off the table and begin leading me across the room. I was startled by a voice, "Get moving 17, we have more to cover today." I heard that doctor say. He was pushing a man forward, he looked about my age and hauntingly familiar. He had tanned skin, brown hair, and- then it hit me.  
"Ezio?" I said.  
His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. The resemblance was remarkable. His eyes widened when he stepped closer to me,  
"It's you. Alessandra?" He asked.  
I couldn't believe it. Here this guy was in the same situation as me, looks like Ezio, and even knew my ancestor. It has to be him. His ancestor must be Ezio. But why would these people want to know about assassins?  
" Yeah, she's my ancestor I guess, so Ezio must be yours. I'm Emily."  
"Desmond."  
"Alright that's enough chit chat, move along." Vidic growled.  
I was pushed into a room, the door locking automatically around me. The room pretty much appeared like a high class prison cell. I couldn't believe this. Months had passed in those memories. Everything felt so real.  
I sighed, It felt like my brain was unraveling itself. I laid on the bed in the room and closed my eyes. Maybe sleeping would clear my head, I hoped so anyway. I kept dreaming about Alessandra and Ezio. How was it not real? Well, true these events must've happened in order for her to be my ancestor.  
I thought back to what had happened before getting to this present. Would that mean that Ezio and Alessandra got together? So am I related to that guy out there, or something? I didn't know for sure.  
I woke up to sounds at my door. I heard a beep and a click. I watched frightfully as the door opened slowly. It was Desmond.  
"What are you doing?" I hissed.  
" I wanted to talk to you. I stole this key card ages ago, for a place so uptight no one seems to have noticed. Anyways other than that, I thought you should know, We're getting out of here."  
"What did you come up with some elaborate escape plan?" I laughed.  
"No. Lucy did, she's on our side. She wants to leave... Well, now. I wasn't about to leave you behind. Ezio and Alessandra gotta stick together, right?" He added with a smile.  
I couldn't believe this but I wasn't about to stay here.  
"Right." I chuckled as he helped me up.  
We dashed out of my room and met up with a rather unprofessional looking Lucy. She was wearing a jacket and jeans, I even noticed blood splattered on her white shirt. Desmond and I kept up behind her as she skillfully navigated the halls.  
She told us to be quiet, well more like shut the fuck up, as we came to a large room. It was sort of maze like but it must be crawling with guards. Thankfully we were able to navigate our way safely through the room and came to a parking garage. But, as I figured, we weren't going to get away that easy. There was a group of guards waiting for us. Lucy wasted no time and actually began fighting.  
I was surprised. My first impression of her was of who she presented as, an uptight, professional assistant. Yet here she was, fighting her way through these men like a pro. I moved to help her, I just hoped I knew what I was doing. I just pretended I was Alessandra again. I dodged the men's punches, I swept my feet under them, knocking them to the ground.  
I punched the two I managed to get down. They fell unconscious. Desmond was helping too, he was able to get a couple of guys too. We regrouped with Lucy.  
"Well, I had the intention of only fitting one person in my trunk." She said as we came to a parked car. She examined the space. "It could work, it's pretty spacey. Give it a try."  
I sighed and crawled in the back of the trunk first, Desmond was able to fit, unfortunately. I didn't understand why things ha to be so secretive that we couldn't just sit in the back. But, I didn't get my wish, so we were nose and nose.  
"So, do have any idea what those people wanted with us?" I asked. I subconsciously hoped my breath didn't smell.  
" Their the bad guys, that's for sure. Their modern day Templars, probably aiming for world domination , or something." He replied.  
" Sounds believable. I just can't believe that I was able look into my ancestor's life and that there's a real person related to Ezio." I paused, " Hey, so do you think we could be related?"  
" I don't know. I mean Ezio has been working his charms on Alessandra." He replied with a smile.  
"True... " I laughed, "Alessadra is definitely giving in I can tell you that."  
"He does love her you know. Course he hasn't exactly admitted it completely."  
We were startled by the opening of the car trunk. I noticed we were parked in a warehouse. Desmond helped me out of the trunk. Looking back on it, it was a miracle we even fit. He and I followed Lucy up the creaking metal steps as she described that this new technique with the animus would allow us to learn the skills of our ancestors.  
"Oh and Emily, I called our animus tech, Rebecca, on the way. She said she'd be able to put together another animus for you." Lucy said to me.  
annoyed. I sighed and continued following her as we came to a hallway. She opened a set of doors. I watched as another woman greeted her warmly. That must be Rebecca. Another man, tall and with glasses, came over. "Well guys, this is Emily and Desmond." She introduced. "And this is Shaun. He keeps an extensive database of all the events, places, and people you'll see in the animus. And Rebecca; she handles all the technical business of the animus."  
"Ah, so this is the infamous subject 17?" Shaun stated.  
"18's here too you know." I chimed in.  
He turned to me, probably just now noting my existence, and gave a small smirk of recognition. I felt a little annoyed. I was even wondering what role I was supposed to play in this if Desmond is supposed to be the all-important chosen one. After describing the process of learning the skills and stopping the Templar enemies again, everyone went off to work.  
Desmond and I sort of just stood there awkward for a minute. Rebecca spoke up,  
"I should be ready in a sec guys. I just need to make a few more adjustments."  
I shrugged and paced around the room. I noticed Desmond try and make small talk with everyone. He got a few decent words out of Lucy. Shaun however shooed him away with some rude remarks. He seemed almost as if he judged everyone by his own standards; therefore if you didn't fit you basically weren't spoken too.  
With that in mind I cautiously walked over to his workspace. He had a bulletin board going that mapped out Italy and all the places Ezio and Alessandra had been so far; including who they met and what they did there, very detailed. He seemed to be too absorbed into typing to notice my presence.  
" So-" I began.  
" Desmond I really, really think you should- oh ... Emily, right?" Shaun said as he spun his chair to unexpectedly meet me.  
" Yeah. Just popping by I guess. " I replied. I glanced at his board, " Oh I remember that! The Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore. Yeah," I laughed, " The architects had a hell of a time building the dome once Cambio  
died. Especially since buttresses were forbidden because they were considered ugly and their enemies to the north favored them... Ha, Art and architectural history major."  
He smiled and nodded, " At least someone around here has an appreciation for history. You know, I actually didn't know that, Emily. " Shaun replied.  
I smiled and turned. I saw a frozen and gaping Lucy and Rebecca, they looked at each other. I mouthed what to them and they went back to work. I crossed the room over to Rebecca.  
" What was that about?" I asked.  
" Well Shaun usually keeps to himself. Doesn't socialize, compliment anyone period, or even acknowledge that they could be the least bit smarter than him or know something historic he doesn't. Honestly, he must be madly in love with you or something, that was a total shocker." She whispered in reply.  
I rolled my eyes. I couldn't see that. Even if the accent is kinda- no, I should focus on work. I called Desmond over so we could get this animus business started. We lied down on each animus and prepared to fly back into history. Rebecca mentioned something, " oh yeah I tried syncing your sessions but Desmond is farther ahead than you Emily. I'm not exactly sure WHEN you'll end up. So be prepared for that..."  
The white light took over my vision and felt my entire being go numb as I drifted into the past.


End file.
